Companion Files
by Ruth Joyce
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place in between or during the Companion Series. Hiccup and Merida didn't realize how hard life would be after becoming Guardians. They have to relive their adventures from a different side of things and are unable to intervene. For Jack and Rapunzel, they are only able to offer comfort, not answers. Rated T for intense grief.
1. Chapter 1: Frost On Berk

**Author's Note: With all the time traveling in the Companion series, there were a few spaces in time that I didn't get to cover, but were only vaguely eluded to. I have a series of one shots that will hopefully fill in those gaps, and make some things a bit more clear. We start with the first time Jack met Hiccup and Merida, one year after being resurrected into a winter spirit. For our vikings, it's been about four to five years since they returned to the past in "Stone-Age Companions."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Tangled, Epic, or any other stories or characters mentioned within. The Hiccstrid children are of my own imagination.**

* * *

Merida crouched in the snow laden bushes, her bow at the ready. Beside her, Hiccup lay flat on the ground, looking through his new binoculars he had invented, shivering but completely oblivious to the creature behind him.

"Hiccup," Merida hissed. "Tell your dragon to crouch down low and be inconspicuous, would ya? He'll give us away!"

Hiccup turned around and looked at Toothless, who was sitting like a dog and sniffing the air excitedly.

 _Toothless_ , Hiccup said in his mind. _What are you doing? We're supposed to be hunting down the new dragon._

 _It's not a new dragon_ , Toothless said. _It's not a dragon_.

 _What is it, then?_

The dragon twitched, agitated. _I recognize it but I don't know._

 _Dangerous?_

 _No. Friend, an old friend. Happy memories. Fun!_

"Toothless says it's not a dragon, it's a friend."

"Who?" Merida asked, raising her voice a little. "We're miles from town. One of the Guardians?"

Suddenly Toothless jumped over them and the bush. He ran, well, more like waddled, through the forest. Hiccup and Merida followed suit, running lightly on the fresh snow. They ran for only a minute or so when Toothless stopped abruptly. Sniffing, he looked around, then up.

 _Jack_ ' he said excitedly, looking up at the trees.

Hiccup followed his gaze, unbelieving. There, perched in dark limbs of a pine tree, was their old friend Jack Frost. But his clothes were brown, old and tattered. His blue eyes were wide with fright.

No, Hiccup decided. That couldn't be. Not Jack Frost.

But it was true. His staff slowly lowered and pointed at Toothless.

"Easy, Jack!" Merida stepped between them. "'E won't hurt yew."

"Who are you?" Jack demanded. "Why were you hunting me?"

"Um, Merida, put your bow away," Hiccup suggested. "We thought you were a new species of dragon. Sorry."

"Who are you?" he asked again. The suspicion melted into curiosity. "How can you see me?"

"We're Guardians," Merida explained. "Immortal spirits like you."

"You mean like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy? The Easter Kangaroo?"

"Well, yes. Sort of. My name's Hiccup, Guardian of Trust, and this is..."

"I don't care," Jack interrupted. The air around them dropped ten degrees.

"Ok," Merida said. She swung up into the branches and sat next to him. In response, Jack flew across to another tree. "What's wrong? You're Jack Frost, mr fun and friendly guy."

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" He smirked at them.

 _I'm so confused_ , Toothless whimpered. _Why is he like this?_

 _Relax, bud. This is before he meets us._

"I have," Merida was saying. "And I've wanted to meet you for the longest time. I'm Merida, Guardian of Courage and Hiccup's cousin. I don't suppose you've heard of us?"

"Nah, I'm new at being a spirit. I only know the big shots so far."

"Really?" Hiccup asked as Merida fumed. "How long have you been around?"

"Only about a year," Jack replied casually. "Long enough to get a reputation."

"A good one," Hiccup pointed out.

"Ha!" he laughed coldly. "Only for you apparently. Everyone else hates me."

"And why's that?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't know?" Jack stared at them.

"Well, we're pretty new at this, too. It's only been a few years for us."

"I, erm, accidentally froze the Sandman's dreams one night. And fell into the Easter Kangaroo's tunnel and may have filled half of the other tunnels with snow. In the same night."

"One night?"

"I was still learning how to use my powers. It took me awhile."

"So," Merida interjected, finally rejoining the conversation. "They hate you because at one point in your life you couldn't control your powers?"

 _Like Elsa_ , Toothless said, perking up.

 _Like father, like daughter,_ Hiccup agreed.

"And destroyed their stuff. They were pretty mad. They won't hold a grudge forever, right?"

"No, no. Not forever," Hiccup promised.

"Uh, let me rephrase that. They won't hold a grudge long, right?"

"Well…" Merida said, drawing it out.

"Great, I'm an outcast forever. I'll never get in."

"That's not true," Hiccup said. "Not never, just a while. Bunny is pretty stubborn."

"Who's bunny?" Jack asked, snickering. Suddenly his expression changed from mocking to interest. "Have you ever talked to the Moon?"

"As in the Man in the Moon? Of course, lots of times," Merida said.

"But, like, has he ever replied back? Or talked to you first?"

"Occasionally. Not, like, every day or anything like that," Hiccup admitted. "But every now and then if we need to do or know something important."

"Hasn't 'e ever spoken to you?"

"One time, two words. My name." Jack looked at the ground. "And he hasn't spoken since."

"Well, don't give up hope. The Man in the Moon is really mysterious to everyone. Nobody knows everything about him. It may be years before he says anything else to you," Hiccup said.

 _Several hundred_ , Toothless added.

 _Hush_.

"Oh," Jack said, disappointed. Around them, thick, grey snow began to fall.

"Has no one really talked to you aboot this before?" Merida asked.

"Nobody will let me near them. I've tried to get into the North Pole before, several times, but apparently there are these huge yetis that mean business. Seriously, the guy is Santa Claus. You'd think he'd be a little more open. And yet, like all the others, he closed me out. Because he thinks that I can't control my powers. But it's not true!"

But at that moment, snow began to spurt from his staff, shooting out so powerfully that Jack actually flew backwards several feet. Merida leapt from the tree and landed on a fresh pile of snow next to Hiccup. Toothless jumped over them protectively as a two foot snow drift covered the entire island of Berk and Jack flew upwards into the sky. Toothless' nostrils glowed blue and his body grew hotter. It was hotter than a Monstrous Nightmare, but his body didn't catch on fire. Finally the snow around them melted, and they could see again.

"Jack!" Hiccup called.

But their friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Should we wait for him?"

"I don't think he'll be back for awhile," Hiccup said. "Not after he lost control like that. Come on, let's get back to Berk and see how it fared with the snow fall. Literally."

"But do you think he'll ever come back?" Merida asked as they mounted Toothless and took to the sky.

"Of course he will. We're the only ones who've ever been nice to him in his whole first year. He'll come back."

Merida sighed. "I miss them."

"Me, too. But now we have other things to focus on, like digging Berk out of the snow."

Merida snorted. "I think Astrid takes top priority for yew. Look at 'er."

She pointed and Hiccup winced. Astrid was standing on the roof of the chief's house with Valka and three year old Dísa. Dísa looked pretty happy, but her mother, with hands on her hips, looked very cross.

"Hiccup! Tell me you didn't have something to do with this?"

"I didn't, I promise," he said as Toothless landed next to them. "It was Jack."

"Jack Frost…" Astrid breathed. "Is he with you?"

"No, he flew off. But he'll show up soon enough."

"Jak Fost!" Dísa exclaimed, toddling over to him. Her brown hair stuck to her cold face, but her blue eyes looked up at her father warmly.

Hiccup picked her up. "That's right, Jack Frost! You may get to meet Uncle Jack soon now. Would you like that?"

"Ya," she said, reaching over and petting Toothless.

The chance came sooner than they realized. Two weeks later, Astrid looked up from clearing the table and gasped. Jack was sitting on the windowsill.* Hurriedly, she unlatched the window and let him in, calling Hiccup and Merida, who had come to visit, from the other room.

"So…you can see me?" Jack asked. "That's cool."

"Hiccup told me about you," Astrid said casually.

Hiccup, Merida, and Dísa came in quickly, Merida holding three month old baby Cecilia.

"Jak Fost!" Dísa said immediately.

Jack was taken aback. "Hi," he said shyly, not sure who to look at.

"Welcome back," Hiccup said warmly.

"Sorry I flew off earlier," he blurted. "And covered you whole village in snow."

"We're used to it," Astrid said. "We're glad you're back. You're welcome any time."

"That's good…can I stay here for awhile?"

"Absolutely!" Hiccup said. "Wait, is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. I just need a few days to hide from the Easter Kangaroo. I might have made him a little bit mad earlier today."

"Och," Merida scoffed. "That's wasn't a good move."

"I was just having some fun," Jack insisted. He turned his attention back to Dísa. "Do you like to have fun?"

"Jak Fost, snow, fun!" she said, jumping up and down.

Jack grinned and made it snow inside. Everyone looked around laughed, even the grown ups. Cecilia felt the snow on her face and woke up. Her hand waved wildly, and each time they touched a snowflake she laughed.

"Are these your kids?" Jack asked.

"Mine and Astrid's," Hiccup said proudly. "That's Dísa, and this is Cecilia."

"Can she see me, too?" Jack asked, looking down at the baby as Hiccup took her back from Merida. "I mean, I never know with babies. I really only know when they move on their own. If they go through me, they don't."

"Well," Hiccup said slowly, looking at Astrid. "No. Cecilia can't see anything. She's blind."

"Oh." Jack looked around the room somewhat awkwardly.

"You can sleep anywhere you like," Astrid said.

Without a word, he began flying around the house, and had disappeared. Astrid took a deep breath.

"300 years really changed him," Hiccup said quietly.

"No kidding," Astrid said.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida found Jack curled up in the most unlikely spot. He was nestled in between Toothless' legs and wings on the hot stone. A strange place for a winter spirit, but he seemed somewhat comfortable, although he was still as tense now as he was when awake, and he held his staff out defensively.

 _He wants a friend so badly_ , Toothless said.

 _I thought you both were asleep_ , Hiccup said, slightly startled.

 _Barely. He's too scared to sleep deeply._ _But, it's a start._

 _And so it begins_ , thought Hiccup.

 ***windows were a fairly new addition on Berk, though they were only rough copies of what Hiccup and Merida saw in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: So It Begins

"There are really good cookies, Phil," Jack Frost said.

The yeti nodded happily and ran off to get more. Jack laughed. Sandy looked at him strangely.

"You're not one to give compliments," Nicholas St. North said, munching his own cookie.

"Yeah, I know. But I did torment the poor guy for several years." He grinned.

After the moon had rescued him from the freezing water, he had been searching for answers. He'd had a hunch that the Guardians could give him just that, and after years of being blocked, Jack finally managed to sneak in last July, with the help of Merida and Hiccup. His only two friends managed to convince the Big Four that Jack wasn't just a troublemaker, so they let him stay. Unfortunately, none of the Guardians had answers, but Jack liked to hang around when he wasn't busy, in case they learned something.

"North!" a voice bellowed from the workshop below.

"Hmm, looks like the Easter Kangaroo is back," Jack said. Sandy laughed silently.

"North, there you are," E. Aster Bunnymund said, bounding breathlessly into the room. "Howdy, Jack. We've got a problem mate."

"What is it?" North asked. Toothiana flew into the room, clearly agitated.

"It's Pitch Black! He's destroying villages and spreading fear everywhere. We have to fight him."

She buzzed around the room anxiously, often running into the windows.

"Bunny, tell the yetis to gather their weapons. We leave in one minute!"

"Can I help?" Jack asked. The Guardians looked at each other uncertainly.

"Jack, this is really more of a Guardian thing," Tooth said. "As much as we'd love to have you, I think it's better if Pitch doesn't know we're friends. He's too strong for you."

"But," North said, "You can watch on this handy little device I made. There's no time for me to explain how it works, we've got to go, now."

Jack watched as the Guardians raced off together. Sandy gave him a sympathetic smile as they left. Jack sighed. The invisible boy left alone even by those who could see him. And even though he understood why, it still hurt.

* * *

They returned, beaten and bedraggled, only an hour later. Both Sandy and Bunny had been killed in battle.

"What just happened?" Jack yelled, hurt.

"Ambush," North groaned. "There were so many, and it happened so fast, and he's got some sort of witch with him."

"But Bunnymund, he's the Easter Bunny," Jack said. "He can't be gone!"

"They aren't dead forever. Sometimes, spirits can return from the dead. So it is possible Sandy and Bunny may return," North said. "I hope."

"When? We need them here!"

"No one knows," Tooth said. She coughed and slid to the floor.

"You ok?"

"My powers are weakening. Some sort of spell the witch had. North, I didn't want it to come to this, but…I have to leave. It's the only way I can protect the memories."

"I understand," North said after a moment. "Good luck."

Jack watched his friend fly off quietly, blinking tears from her beautiful purple eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked despairingly.

North started to speak, but was interrupted. The moon shone down through the window. North got up and looked the figures Manny showed him. Jack wandered over and was startled to see himself among them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Man in Moon has chosen new special people, called…Companions. They are the only ones who can defeat Pitch, and bring back Hope and Dreams!"

"Why am I there?"

"Because you are the first Companion. Jack, this is why you are here."

 _Finally!_ Jack thought. Then he noticed the other two figures and started. "Wait a minute, is that Merida?"

"Och, how did yew hear me coming tha' time?"

Turning, Jack saw the real Merida enter the workshop. Before she threw back her hood, she was almost identical to the blue figure. Jack pointed to it in astonishment.

"I didn't. I was asking if this was you."

Merida bent down curiously, then gasped. "Hiccup!" she yelled urgently.

Hiccup came running in from the other room. "Sorry, Toothless tried to eat the elves again. What did I miss?"

"Look," Merida said, pointing. "It's us."

"Wait, that's Hiccup?" Jack asked, looking at the other figure.

The scrawny, awkward looking kid pictured was nothing like the tall, confident Guardian he knew.

"Mer," Hiccup said quietly. "We caught up."

"Do you know what's going on?" North asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "See, before we became Guardians, we had to pass tests from the Man in the Moon. This is the first one. Those figures are us when we were children, centuries ago Scotland."

"But if you did it in the past, then why is the Moon bringing it up now?" Jack asked.

"Because we didn't do the tests in the past. We did them in this time."

"Yeah, I'm not following you."

"North's snow-globes can dew work time travel," Merida said bluntly. "You go back and bring us here."

Jack's jaw dropped. Slowly, he turned to look at North. "No. Way."

"Eh…" North looked like the elves did when they were caught licking cookies. "I have been working on that feature lately. Are you sure it will work?"

"If the Moons says it's time, it's time," Hiccup said.

North shrugged. "Then I will go get them!"

"Jack, here are the rules. You have to pretend like you don't know us. This will be our first time meeting you. We won't know what the heck is going on."

"Ooh!" Merida said. "You also need to explain what a globe is." Jack laughed. "No, Ah'm not kidding!"

"Also," Hiccup added. "From this point on, we can't tell you about what's going to happen, or give you any advice. I'm sorry. It's going to be really hard. For all of us."

"Something tells me this won't be as fun as it first sounded," Jack said suspiciously.

"No, it will be fun!" Merida promised. "We're going to have a blast."

"There are a lot of good moments, but also some terrible, terrifying ones."

"What will happen to me?" Jack asked.

Hiccup smiled. He wanted to tell the boy how much he would grow. _You're going to grow up to be a loving husband and a wonderful father to two very amazing children. You are going to be the greatest king Arendelle has ever known, and one of the most famous Guardians of all time._

But he was forbidden to say that. And he knew it.

"It's going to change you," he said at last. "But in a good way. And you won't regret it."

Jack nodded solemnly. "Is this why you took me in all those years ago?"

"Yes," Merida said. "In our minds, we were already friends. Now it's time for the situation to be reversed. In your mind, we are friends. But our past selves won't know you."

North brought back the portal. "Do you know how to work it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Merida took the ball and concentrated on the moment that had started their adventures. It was one of her favorite memories, one that she had held onto throughout the centuries. But she had forgotten the date. She began to speak aloud.

"Our private island in between Berk and DunBroch, the first day I met Toothless. Angus and I were racing Hiccup and Toothless in the sky, and Angus saw the portal and was spooked…"

Then she threw the portal, hoping it would work.

"We have to get out of sight," she said, ducking into the other room.

Hiccup followed her. _Come on, bud._

He was about to close the door when he remembered. "One more thing," he said, sticking his head through the door. "I can't speak to Toothless yet, so don't mention it."

"Got it!" Jack said.

At that moment, young Hiccup and Toothless bounded out of the portal, looking very confused. Luckily, their backs were to older Hiccup. A second later, Merida on Angus followed. Quickly, she dismounted and drew her bow; Hiccup did the same with his knife. Toothless stood behind them and roared on two legs.

"Whoa, take it easy," Jack said, smiling in spite of himself.

Hiccup quietly closed the door and went to join Merida in the next room.

"You know what this means?" he asked quietly.

"Ya," Merida said. "It means we'll finally see Rapunzel!"

"Shh! What if they hear you?"

Sighing, Merida undid her satchel, releasing a glowing blue wisp. She took Hiccup's hand and with her other gently touched the wisp. Within seconds, they were standing in her camp in the old Dunbroch mountains. She had discovered this gift a few centuries ago, shortly after they met Jack for the first time. The wisps had started to gather around her, but it wasn't until she touched one that she realized they brought her to people who needed her courage. Over time, she learned to control them by thinking, similar to snow globe travel. A light rain was falling over Ireland that day, so she and Hiccup took shelter in the little hobbit hole she had made for herself.

"We can't risk being seen by our past selves," Hiccup said. "We'll have to stay here for the next 48 hours, until we're gone and North can explain time travel to Rapunzel."

 _Rapunzel's coming, Rapunzel's coming!_ Toothless purred happily.

Merida sat down next to the fire a little gloomily. "After all this time you'd think two days wouldn't matter. Ah just don't know what ta do with myself."

* * *

"What? In becoming a princess? You don't want me for that, trust me. You'll do fine, don't worry. And you'll make a fantastic Guardian."

Merida hugged her friend empathetically. A few feet away, Jack and Hiccup were also saying goodbye.

"By the way," Jack said. "I'm sorry for challenging your leadership yesterday."

"Oh man, was that just yesterday? It seems ages ago. But hey, don't worry about it. We are all under a lot of stress, you especially."

"You never miss a thing, do you?" Jack asked, smiling.

"A lot more than Merida, anyway," Hiccup said. "She's pretty clueless, at least in this matter."

"Goodbye, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, walking over. "Thanks for letting us use Toothless so much." She pet the dragon fondly.

"No problem."

"Ready?" Toothiana asked. They nodded reluctantly.

After one last round of goodbyes, Young Merida and Hiccup stepped through the portal and disappeared into their own world. On the other side of the door, older Merida bounced up and down impatiently. Only Hiccup kept her from breaking down the door.

"Will we ever see them again?" Rapunzel asked.

 _Yes_ , Merida mouthed from the other side of the door.

"It's very complicated," North said slowly, and looking a little guilty. "I'll explain more to you later, it's a lot of information to take in. Right now, they deserve a nice long rest. And so do you."

"Hiyah!" Bunnymund slammed open the door, Sandy right behind. "Don't worry, mate! We're here now, just let 'em show their little faces and we'll beat them up!"

He ran around the room, holding his boomerangs up threateningly. Sandy stood in the doorway and slapped a hand to his face, embarrassed. He tried to get Bunny's attention, but, as usual, couldn't.

"Um, hi, Bunny," Jack said. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Pleasure to be here, just sorry it took us so long," Bunny said, bouncing around the room and looking around suspiciously. North! Open up a portal to Pitch immediately!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," North said.

Rapunzel threw her hair out and wrapped Bunny up completely. "Sorry, you were making me dizzy," she said. "Pitch is dead."

"Dead?" Bunny asked.

"Since yesterday," Jack said.

"Oh, well crisis averted. Who's this?" he asked, looking at his captor.

"Everyone," Jack said, putting his arm around her, "I'd like you to meet Rapunzel."

Merida couldn't wait any longer. She kicked open the door and slipped out of Hiccup's grasp. Rapunzel looked up, startled, and in the next second she was nearly knocked to the ground in a giant bear hug.

"Merida?!" she exclaimed. "But…how?"

"I thought we had agreed you wouldn't show yourself until I had explained," North said, crossing his arms.

Merida looked up sharply. "I waited three hundred years for this and you were taking too long!"

"HICCUP?" Rapunzel asked, staring at him open mouthed.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

"Jack, please explain, I am so confused."

Jack grinned. "Hiccup is best at explaining it, actually."

"We're Guardians, like you," Hiccup said. "But we had to pass tests in certain circumstances with certain people to earn it. Since we were born centuries ago, it would have been impossible if North hadn't invented time travel. Once we passed those tests, we became immortal, like you. We returned to our own time to be with our families, but we lived on after them."

"I think I understand," she said slowly.

"I've known them almost since I first became a spirit," Jack added. "But they haven't seen you since they just left."

"Well," Hiccup began.

"Maybe another time, mate," Bunny said quietly. He was basically in charge of time, and it was his job to make sure nobody intervened in the wrong places. "It's a lot to take in."

"So…you haven't seen me in centuries?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida finally let go of her and drew back so she could look her friend in the face.

"Not exactly," she admitted. She pulled her hood over her head again and grinned. "Ah've been watching over yew all your life, even though Ah could never speak to yew or come close enough that yew would recognize me."

"You did wha' now?" Bunny asked, eyes narrowing.

Misty eyed, Rapunzel's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment. "You're the Mysterious Warrior?"

"Is tha' what you called me?" Merida asked, beaming.

"I knew your weren't mother…I mean, Gothel, because she didn't have a bow and arrow, and she was confused every time I asked her about it. She kept telling me I was dreaming."

"Wait, what did you do?" Jack asked, curious.

"Nearly every night Ah would patrol the cliffs around the Tower," Merida said. "Ah made sure that nobody got in or out except for Gothel. Ah made sure the wee lassie was safe. Gothel ne'er found me, though, Ah nearly shot her and ended it all once or twice. But Ah realized how that might change some things for the worse."

She glanced at Hiccup, who looked back knowingly.

Without Gothel, Maggie and Mavis would never had stolen Elsa out of revenge. How much easier it would have been for the Frosts, and how much pain they could have spared Jack. That, Hiccup and Merida decided, was going to be the hardest thing to deal with in the future. But if she had done that, Gothel would not have returned and enslaved Merida, which, though it was a series of heartbreaking and terrifying events for all, had led to Merida and Elsa becoming Guardians. So, on both occasions, Merida had lowered her bow and remained hidden.

"How could they possibly have ended up worse?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't they have ended up better?"

The two cousins looked at him sadly.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Hiccup said quietly.

Jack thought this was funny. "Older than 300?"

"A few years, yes."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. It's all over now, so it doesn't matter. We should probably get you back to Arendelle," he said to Rapunzel.

"Right! I'll get a snow-globe," said North.

"Can't we take the sleigh?" Hiccup asked. "Rapunzel hasn't seen the sleigh yet!"

North chuckled. "Everyone loves the sleigh. Of course we will!"

"Ah just thought of something," Merida said as they followed North to the stables. "You've known us all your life, Jack. So, why did you not get along with Hiccup these past few days?"

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. "You were different. I guess I didn't trust you. Sorry."

Hiccup nodded understandingly. "The adventures we had changed me," he admitted. "Hopefully for the better."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jack said. "What was with the peg leg?"

Laughing, Hiccup looked down at his two good feet. "Now that's a nice story for the sleigh ride. I haven't thought about that in years."

"But you didn't have a leg in the past, and now you do!" Rapunzel said. "And Toothless had a fake tail. How?"

"Now that I can't tell you. But you can hear about when I lost it."

"Everyone load up!" North declared.

Rapunzel squealed with glee and jumped in immediately. Jack grinned at her.

"Like it?" he asked.

"This is amazing! Do we get to fly all the way back to Arendelle with this?"

"Well, we could always use the snow-globes…" North began.

"No, no shortcuts," Merida said. "We have too much catching up to do."

"You do realize you have all of eternity to catch up?" North asked.

"Yeah, but she'll want to spend time with her mum and dad when we get back," Merida said.

"Please, North," Rapunzel said. "This way I'll have time with everyone."

"Whatever you say," Nicholas St. North replied with a shrug.

He cracked the reins and the reindeer shot off down the ice tunnels. Rapunzel screamed with delight, looking around at everything. Jack watched Rapunzel, and Hiccup and Merida watched both of them. A moment later, when the sleigh shot out of the tunnels and took flight, Hiccup noticed Merida crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya," she said, smiling. "Ah'm just really happy that we're all back together again."

Rapunzel grinned and hugged her. "Me too!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Merida snuck around the corner into Elsa's snowy room.

"Boo!"

"Meri!" Elsa squealed.

She slid down a snowdrift and ran into Merida's arms. Merida picked her up, laughing.

"Och, you've made a mess in 'ere, haven't yew?"

"I made the snow!"

"Wow," Hiccup said. "You certainly did."

"Hiccup!"

Elsa wriggled out of Merida's arms and ran over to Hiccup. He held his arms out expectantly, but she ran past him and climbed onto Toothless.

 _Hi, Elsa!_ Toothless said, wagging his tail like a puppy.

Hiccup sighed and Merida laughed.

"Don't worry, she still likes yew, too."

"She reminds me of Cecilia."

"Ah ne'er thought about that before, but you're right. She does."

Elsa looked up at them innocently. "Who's Sess-ee-leeya?"

"She was my daughter," Hiccup said. "You two would have been good friends."

"Speaking of friends," Merida said. "Where's Jack?"

"He's busy," Elsa said. "He has work with mommy and Grandma."

"Tell you what," Hiccup said, climbing behind her on Toothless. "Why don't you show us where he is, and we'll convince him to play."

"Okay! That way!"

She pointed excitedly down the hall, and Toothless ran off, Merida following. Because of Jack, Elsa was used to flying, and thought this was much more fun. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even talk, she only pointed. Hiccup mentally told Toothless which way to go.

"There!" Elsa said finally, pointing as they raced past the door to the study.

Toothless slid to a halt and turned around. Elsa jumped off and ran to her father.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jack looked up from the reports on the citizen's welfare and smiled at them.

"I'd love to, Elsa," he said. "But I'm kind of a stuck at the moment." He glanced sideways at Rapunzel, and mouthed 'help me."

Giggling, Elsa understood and skipped over to Rapunzel, who was sitting nearby, looking over the finances.

"Mommy, can daddy build a snowman wit me? I never see him anymore."

"Elsa, that's not true. He's only gone twice a week to make winter around the world."

"Grandma!" she called, running to where Rue sat on the floor with baby Anna. "I want to build a snowman!" She jumped up and down, freezing the floor as she did so.

Rue laughed, but eyed the ice rather nervously. "Rapunzel, darling, let Jack have the rest of the day off. Elsa's getting restless."

Rapunzel looked up at Hiccup, who was leaning on the doorframe, catching his breath.

"Ok," Rapunzel said, relenting. "Go have fun. I'll join you in a little bit."

"Yippee!"

Smiling, Jack picked her up and they flew under Hiccup. Merida had only just gotten to the study. She groaned.

"Next time, let me get on the dragon with yew!" she said, elbowing Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned and knelt down beside Anna, whom they hadn't seen since she was first born a few months ago. He ran a hand through her red hair.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's amazing how much they remind me of my kids," he said quietly. "Elina, my youngest, had red hair, too. Only her eyes were brown."

Rapunzel smiled at him gently as she put down her pen. "You know you're welcome to come anytime."

"Thanks," he said.

Suddenly there was a flash of colorful light from the hall. Merida looked up in alarm and closed the door, motioning the others to be quiet. There was a quiet thud, and then a Scottish voice they all knew well.

"Helloo? Any one home?"

It was Merida, young Merida from the past. Rue quickly stood and went to the door. Hiccup, Toothless, and the older Merida squeezed behind the desk, out of sight. Rapunzel was too stunned to do anything. Rue opened the door and slipped out.

"Hello, Merida, Hiccup!" she said kindly. "You've just missed Jack and Elsa. They went down to Elsa's room to play."

"Oh, good!" Hiccup said. "Which way is it?"

"Down this hall, turn right at the end, then after two doors go left, and five doors down take a right. You should be able to hear them from there. If not, just call out."

"Got it," Hiccup said.

He and Merida ran down the hallway excitedly and Rue slipped back into the room. Merida stood somewhat shakily.

"Rapunzel, you should go after them," Hiccup said solemnly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, watching them closely.

"No," Merida said firmly. "We just forgot we came this time. Caught us off guard."

"They're building a snowman," Hiccup said, remembering. "You might want to get a carrot."

"Ok," she said, unsure.

Quietly, she slipped out. Merida watched her go, then looked down at baby Anna. Everyone was silent and tense, even Rue, who could tell they had been lying. Suddenly Merida burst into tears.

"Merida, no," Hiccup said. "You can't break, not now. They'll need you."

"I know, I know," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just wish I had time to talk to her."

"You know we can't tell them what's going to happen."

"No, I meant Elsa. But I didn't realize it was going to happen so soon!"

"What are you talking about?" Rue asked. "What's going to happen."

The two looked at her, startled. They had forgotten she was there.

"Something is going to happen tonight. It will be terrible but we can't stop it, or warn Jack and Rapunzel," Hiccup said. "Or you," he added. "I'm sorry. But there will be even worse consequences if we don't let it happen."

"What? How can you?" she asked.

"Because it's forbidden," Merida said. "Believe me, we don't want it to happen either. We've been dreading it for centuries."

"Where's Anna?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

Rue looked down, but the baby was gone.

"Anna! Stay here, I'll go find her."

Toothless had curled into a corner and had fallen asleep. Wearily, Hiccup and Merida went to sit by him. There was nothing they could do but wait.

* * *

"Merida! Hiccup!" Jack said loudly, hoping their older selves weren't coming. "What are you doing here?"

"We've just come down for the afternoon," Hiccup explained.

"Elsa, do you remember Merida and Hiccup?"

Elsa looked a little confused and uncertain. It looked like Meri, but not the one she had just been playing with.

"Is this your snowman?" Merida asked.

"Yes. Olaf."

"Can I help, too?" Merida asked. "I love to build snowmen."

Elsa giggled and nodded. As the three of them played, Hiccup took out his sketch book and drew some drawings.

"Those are really good," Jack said, sneaking up behind him. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, why not? I can do a family portrait too, if you like. You know, to make up for missing the coronation."

"I told you not to worry about that. But a portrait would be great!"

Rapunzel joined them just as they were finishing. "I brought you a carrot," she said. "Hey, Merida!"

"Goody!" Elsa cried. "Olaf needs a nose." She stuck the carrot on his head, but it went in too far, and only a tiny but was left sticking out. "Aww! It's so cute! It's like a little baby unicorn!"

Rapunzel laughed. "You would know."

Last week, Robert had shown his granddaughter the unicorn cellar, and she had been fascinated.

"Can you make a flying snow unicorn?" she asked Jack.

"Um...I think that's a little hard. But I'll make you a bunny."

They walked over to the window, and Elsa frosted the pane. Jack drew an outline of a bunny, and soon brought it to life.

"This is amazing!" Elsa cried.

It flew around the Companions, and a delighted Elsa before dashing through the door where it bumped into little Anna, who had crawled in curiously.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried, rushing to her daughter.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked, concerned that the extreme cold could hurt her.

"She feels fine, warm even."

"Look!" Elsa cried. "It's melting!"

Indeed, the snow closest to Anna was melting. Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other, wondering if Anna had the opposite powers of her elder sister.

"Anna!" Rue cried, running into the room. "I am so sorry, I didn't know she could crawl that fast…is the snow melting?"

"Anna," Elsa said as the melting spread out into the room. "Stop melting my snow!" Anna looked at her mournfully with big blue eyes. "It's ok," Elsa said quickly. "You don't know how."

"I think we should take her away before she starts a flood," Rue said, quickly scooping her up.

"Good idea," Rapunzel said. "Bye Anna."

She turned around and looked at the room, which had now been refrozen thanks to Elsa's powers.

"She works fast," Jack explained.

"Let's go sledding!" Elsa said.

"Alright," Rapunzel said. "Race you to the top! And no flying this time, Jack!"

* * *

It was a long afternoon for the Guardians Hiccup and Merida, hidden in the study. Their younger selves stayed for dinner and further into the night. By the time they left, the girls were asleep.

"That was a close one," Jack said, re-entering the study. "Sorry we had to leave you in here."

"That's fine," Merida said, doing her best to pretend like nothing was wrong. "Do you mind if we spend the night here?"

"Not at all," Rapunzel said. "Are you sure you're alright? You were a little shell-shocked earlier."

"It's just weird to see yourself when you're young," Hiccup explained. "It's a little freaky."

"Got it. Well, we can talk more in the morning. You know where your rooms are."

"Yeah," Merida said. "Goodnight."

Once Jack and Rapunzel had left, Merida stood, determined.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

"I have to see Elsa one last time."

"Merida, no! You don't know when the kidnapping actually happens. What if you accidentally stop it?"

"I won't!"

She ran out of the room and down to Elsa's. Hiccup ran after her, and was surprised to see Bunny running beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I sensed trouble," he said. "When I heard about the time traveling episode and how you reacted, I figured something must be up."

"Elsa's about to be kidnapped," Hiccup admitted. "I'm trying to stop Merida from accidentally stopping it."

"I'll help."

Merida leaned over Elsa's bed and kissed the top of her head. Elsa opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hi, Mer."

"Hey, Elsa. Ah came to say goodbye. Ah won't get to see yew for awhile, but it's going to be fine. You be a good, brave girl, ya?"

"Ok. Bye, Mer."

"Goodbye, Elsa."

Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room, where Hiccup and Bunny were waiting. Gently, Hiccup led her down the hall to a guest bedroom. There, they sat down to wait, too tense to sleep.

A few hours later, Elsa screamed in terror.

"Mama, Papa!" she cried as slender arms quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Rapunzel and Jack heard the cry, which woke them from a dead sleep, and ran across the hall to Elsa's room. They saw a thin black figure leap out of the open window, carrying Elsa, who screamed again.

"Jack, get Elsa!" Rapunzel cried as she ran back to their room to get Anna. "Guards! Sound the alarm! Help!"

Merida ran from the room, unable to be still. She followed Rapunzel as she picked up Anna, making sure she was alright. Hiccup leapt on Toothless and flew to get the guards, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

Jack was at the window the second after the kidnapper jumped. He flew down two stories to the garden outside and walked around hurriedly.

"Elsa!" he called. "ELSA! No!"

No one was to be found. Thinking the kidnapper might have flown, he too flew up into the sky and looked around frantically. It had only been a few seconds, where had they gone?

"Daddy, no!" Elsa cried. "I'm down here!"

"He can't hear you," Mavis said evilly. "He can't see you either. No matter how hard you try. There is a spell around us."

"Shut up and get moving," Maggie snapped.

"But what about the m..."

"No time. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this spell up. We'll do it when we get home."

Mavis shrugged. She picked up Elsa and began running alongside her grandmother. Elsa beat upon her back, but to no avail.

"Put me down!" the frightened little girl cried. "Meri! Meri!

Up in the sky, Jack tried desperately to find his daughter, but could not. He flew down to Rapunzel, who was now standing on the balcony, holding Anna close to her. Merida stood beside her, trying to be strong.

"Find your father," Jack yelled. "He can trace Elsa's magic. Then organize a search party."

"Ok," Rapunzel said, nodding frightfully.

"Let me take Anna," Merida offered. But Rapunzel wouldn't let go. "I won't let anyone hurt her, I promise."

"You knew," she yelled at her friend. "You knew this would be happening the whole time and you never told me!"

"She didn't tell you because she couldn't," Bunny said, joining them on the porch.

"It doesn't matter," Jack yelled from the sky. "Go get Robert!"

Merida nodded and ran to get him. Robert tried to trace Elsa's magic, but could only follow it out the window. There, a different magic covered up her teal trail and scattered in all directions. The whole kingdom was searched, the woods beyond the palace were searched, everything within a hundred mile radius was combed throughly. Queen Primrose sent a regiment from Corona to help strengthen the search party, while others searched Corona and its surrounding country, hoping to find a clue for the princess' whereabouts.

Eugene came back and helped search more than anyone except Jack and Rapunzel. Together, the three went farther than everyone else, searching Rapunzel's tower and beyond. But, as Hiccup and Merida expected, Elsa could not be found.

"You could at least help us search," Jack snapped at Hiccup and Merida nearly two months after the kidnapping.

"It won't help," Merida said. "Even Robert saw it: there's magic covering their trail. Yew could walk right by them and not be able ta see or hear them."

"But you can't give up!" Jack insisted.

"This is Mavis' doing, isn't it?" Rapunzel cried. "She did this, and so did Maggie. There's...there's nothing more we can do. Maggie's a witch. She'll make sure we never find Elsa."

Rapunzel sobbed as Jack gently put his arms around her. He looked up at the Moon, angry and sad.

"Dada," a tiny voice said behind them.

Jack turned and picked up Anna, who had crawled onto the balcony with them.

"At least she didn't take both of them," Rapunzel whispered, running her hands through Anna's thin strawberry-blonde hair.

"We still have Anna," Jack said, burying his face in her hair.

He looked out into the dark night, and for a moment, the hope was rekindled. _I will never give up on you, Elsa._

* * *

Hiccup found Merida in the kitchens, packing loaves of bread, apples, and other supplies into a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mountains," she said simply. "We know _exactly_ where Elsa is, and it's killing me."

"You can't rescue her," Hiccup said quietly. "And she won't know who you are."

"But Ah can watch over her as Ah did for Rapunzel. Mah presence may be what helped her stay strong against Mavis's influence and helped her turn back to her family."

"So I guess I won't be seeing you for the next couple years?"

"Ah'll keep in touch and Ah'll come back to Arendelle often," Merida promised. "Ah can't leave Jack and Rapunzel alone like this."

She hugged him tightly. "Look after Anna, alright?"

"Of course."

Merida pulled her cloak around her and shouldered the bag.

"One more thing," she said. "Ah need some sort of shelter. Can yew and Toothless bring me some wood? Meet me near the canyon where yew and Astrid fell."

"Ok, I will. Good luck."

Merida grinned. "Ah don't need luck. Ah know exactly what Ah'm doing."


	4. Chapter 4: Only Child

Hiccup's favorite day of the week was Wednesday, because when Rapunzel met with foreign diplomats and Jack was out searching for Elsa, he got to babysit Anna. At 5, she was showing remarkable talents and it seemed like every week she was discovering something else about her powers. Today, it seemed, they would have to play inside, as a powerful thunderstorm had been ravaging Arendelle for the past three days, and was still going strong. Anna, however, was determined to play in the garden.

"But Anna, it's raining," Hiccup insisted, pointing out the window. "And even if it wasn't, the ground is all wet. We need to wait for the sun to come out and dry everything."

Anna ran to the window and tried to get up on the window sill. She was too short.

"Toothless!" she called.

Hiccup watched in amusement as she clambered up the dragon like a step stool. Toothless looked rather irritated when she stepped on his head, but he endured it well enough. Glaring, Anna pressed her face against the glass, fogging it up.

"Come out, sun! I want to play!"

"Anna, that won't work," Hiccup said.

Then he stopped, mouth open in amazement. The sun had pierced through the clouds over the fjord, and it's little circle of light was slowly widened until the sky over the city was clear.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Anna called.

She jumped down off the windowsill and ran down the steps of the palace into the garden, bare feet and all. Completely bewildered, Hiccup and Toothless followed her, fully expecting the ground to be soggy. Instead, it was only slightly moist, and still drying. The sun beat down harshly, baking the earth.

"Hey, Anna? I think it's dry enough to play now. You can tell the sun to go back to normal."

Shocked, Anna looked up at him. "I did that?"

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"Oh. Sun, you can go back to normal!"

She ran off in search of Pascal, who liked to hang around in the flower beds. Slowly, the sun's heat returned to normal as she stopped thinking about it. Sighing, Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

 _What are we going to do with her, bud?_

 _Play!_ came Toothless' simple surprise.

"I found Pascal!" Anna called, pointing to a bush. "He's all wet."

Hiccup ran over and knelt beside her. Carefully, he lifted the little chameleon and set him on Toothless' head. The dragon was not amused, but Pascal seemed grateful to finally be in the warm sun.

"Look," Anna whispered, peeking under some large drooping leaves. "There's a sick flower under there."

"So there is. I think it needs some more sunlight."

Anna's eyes lit up. "I know!"

Pinching up her face in concentration, she reached out a hand and grabbed the thin air. Fascinated, Hiccup watched as she slowly brought her hand down underneath the bush and released her fist. To everyone's surprise, the light illuminated the dying flower, and it began to flourish before their very eyes.

"I did it!" Anna screamed excitedly.

She began to hop up and down, and before Hiccup could warn her, her entire body caught fire.

"Oops," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Toothless," Hiccup commanded calmly. "Pick her up."

Toothless knew the routine by now. He dived underneath her so she landed on his back, where she sat waiting patiently. Because Toothless, herself, the saddle, and her dress were all fireproof, she could wait safely until the fire extinguished. Hiccup began to look for a bucket of water, but instead he found seven year old Kristoff, climbing under the garden gate.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kristoff ignored him and ran over to Toothless. "Hi, Anna!"

"Hi, Kristoff!" Anna said happily, waving a fiery hand. "I caught fire again."

"I can see that. I came over to play since the rain stopped."

"That was me! I stopped it and brought the sun back!"

Slowly, her fire began to die down, until it was just a tiny flicker from her hands.

"No way, really?"

"Yeah! And I brought light to a plant. Do you want to see?"

"Not until you're not on fire."

Again, Anna scrunched her face up in concentration, staring at her hands.

"I am not on fire, I am not on fire," she repeated.

It didn't take long before there was no fire at all and she jumped off Toothless. Grabbing Kristoff's hand, she dragged him to see the flower. Hiccup shook his head, laughing.

 _Those two were made for each other,_ he said to Toothless.

He nodded in agreement, then his ears perked up. _Jack Frost, incoming!_

Hiccup looked up and saw Jack rocketing towards him.

"Hey, you're home early. Guess what Anna did today?"

"We need to talk," Jack said sternly, ignoring the comment.

Not for the first time that day, Hiccup was caught off guard, surprised. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as Jack led him to the opposite corner of the garden from the two children.

"About what?"

"Elsa. You know where she is, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"Because you've seen our future. We never see Merida anymore, and that's why, isn't it? She's with Elsa." Hiccup didn't reply. "So you do know."

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then why won't you tell me!?"

"Jack, you know why we can't."

"Why? Give me three good reasons."

"Only one: if Elsa isn't found at the right time, it'll only be worse for everyone."

"How can this be worse?" Jack cried.

Hiccup winced, hearing the agony and pain in his voice. "I'm sorry, I know how hard it is…"

"No, you don't!"

"Oh, yes, I do!" Hiccup said, finding himself growing angry. "You forget I had to watch my entire family die, Jack! My father, my mother, all three of my daughters, my grandchildren, and my great-grandchildren. Did you ever wonder why I stopped keeping track of my descendants? Do you know how hard it is to know _exactly_ where Elsa is and not go and rescue her? Yes, Merida is close to her, giving her courage. I'm not there because I don't have the strength not to go in and kill Maggie in an instant and get Elsa out of there. I wish there was a way that your family doesn't have to go through this, but there's _not_."

"Then at least tell me why!"

"I can't," Hiccup said earnestly. "You have to understand."

"No, I can't. Not until you tell me."

Jack crossed his arms and waited. Hiccup looked back, defiantly. The stand-off continued for several minutes until, finally, Hiccup broke and looked at the ground.

"Maybe…" he began. He paused, thinking it through. "If I say it right and don't spoil too much…"

"Please," Jack pleaded desperately.

The torment in his eyes, once so full of fun, was too much. Hiccup sighed. "Give me a minute to think of the right words."

Jack leaned against the castle wall and waited. He didn't even seem to notice Anna and Kristoff, playing noisily on the other side of the garden. After another few minutes, Hiccup began speaking.

"Merida and I had to go through several tests before we became Guardians," he said. "We had to time travel for all of them, four times to be exact. Our younger selves have to rescue Elsa at the time when we were called forward. The people involved all had to be in the right places at the right times, and had to know certain things. If we mess with something, then the test might not be exactly how the Moon wants it. Merida and I might never become Guardians…and as a result, your past life might change. We were your only friends, and without us you might have ended up a very different person. That might lead us to fail our first test, which means you might not have met Rapunzel, and…"

"Elsa and Anna wouldn't exist," Jack finished gloomily.

"North said it's a paradox. Now do you understand?"

"Yes. Come on, let's get Rapunzel."

"Wait, why?"

"We're going back in time to get you and Merida so we can rescue Elsa."

"What? No!" Hiccup reached out and grabbed Jack's arm firmly. "Listen to me! It's not time yet. The right people need to be in place, at the right time. Besides, it's not just us who are being tested. There are others who have to pass tests, and if we interfere…oh, it's all so tangled and messed up."

Jack wrenched his arm away but continued standing. He refused to look at Hiccup.

"How long before we can go?"

"I can't tell you. You and Rapunzel are not the ones who come and get me. Someone else will."

"But how long until I get Elsa back?"

"You don't want to know," he said quietly. "But you will get her back, I promise. I've seen what she grows up to be."

"Is she safe?" Jack asked, suddenly whirling around to face him.

Hiccup hesitated. "Merida is protecting her from outside attacks, like she did for Rapunzel."

"But she can't protect her from what's inside," Jack said grimly.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said. "I really am."

"Are you though?" Jack snapped angrily.

"Jack..." Hiccup looked away, trying to control the emotions rising inside of him. He had to be the strong one here. "Elsa is not just your daughter..."

"If you really view her as a fourth daughter you wouldn't let her suffer," Jack interrupted.

"I don't view her as one of my own. She's my friend. Rescuing her was our second time travel adventure, and we had four in all. She's one of my best friends."

Unlike Jack, who could only speculate, Hiccup knew what Elsa was experiencing, to some extent. This only made it harder for him not to rush up the mountain and free her. But both Elsa and Jack were being tested, and he could not interrupt it.

"Daddy!" Anna called. "Come and see what I can do!"

With his back still to her, Jack closed his eyes in pain. "She sounds just like…"

"I know," Hiccup said quietly.

"Daddy," Anna begged.

"Not now, Anna," Jack called without looking at her.

"You have another daughter you know," Hiccup said sternly.

"What, you're saying I should give up looking? How can I? I won't be at peace until both of my daughters are safe."

"No, you're missing the point! I don't want you to give up, not ever. I'm just saying you shouldn't spend so much time looking. You still have Anna, so don't ignore or give up on her."

"She can't replace her."

"Of course not!" Hiccup said indignantly. "Anna shouldn't try to replace Elsa, and you shouldn't even be thinking that way! This is why..." he bit his lip, stopping himself just in time. This is why Anna always believed you loved Elsa more, and why she sacrificed herself to the cavemen.

"Why what?" Jack dared him to go on.

Hiccup glared daggers at him. "If only you knew," he whispered. "You might look at things a whole lot differently. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play with Anna."

He hoped against hope that Jack would follow him, but knew even before he heard Jack take off that it was useless. After Anna had died in the Stone-Age, he had talked with Jack a lot, and understood for the first time what the family had endured during Elsa's kidnapping. "Mistakes were made," he had said. Mistakes that would undoubtedly be regretted for a very long time. Hiccup hadn't understood the full extent until now, living through it.

Anna watched her father go with her huge, sad eyes. This was one of those mistakes. Like the moment when Stoick had told Hiccup that he wasn't his son, it's hurts ran deep, and it would take a long time to get over them. But they would be forgiven, eventually. Sighing, Hiccup sat down beside Kristoff and drew Anna into his lap. If Jack wasn't here, then he would have to be the father figure for her.

"I wanted to show him the caterpillar," she whispered.

"Hey, why don't you show me instead?" Hiccup asked gently. "Maybe it'll still be here when he gets back."

But even at 5, Anna knew the truth. Glumly, she shook her head. "He's gone for too long."


	5. Chapter 5: Together Forever

"Hiccup!" Anna yelled, running over to him.

Hiccup looked up from playing with Toothless to see Anna and Tooth running over to him. Anna was 17 now, about the age that he and Merida had first met her.

"Hi, Anna," he said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"You can help me find my sister. Elsa," she added, dead serious.

 _Oh._ Exactly _the age she was when we met her._ Hiccup cleared his throat. "Completely random question, but is there a giant beanstalk in Arendelle right now?"

Anna's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

"Because I've been here before. Anna, you grew up hearing the stories of me and Merida's tests to become Guardians and how we were brought from the future."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's time for the second test. You need to go to North and time travel back to Berk."

"I get to time travel!" Anna said excitedly. "Wait a minute, hold on. Why couldn't you help? You must know where Elsa is, you've seen it already! I mean, not that I wouldn't love to time travel or anything…"

"If I were allowed to help find Elsa, I would have done it years ago," Hiccup said.

"Does Merida know, too?"

"Merida's been watching out for her all these years, giving her courage. That's why you've hardly ever seen her. But now it's time to rescue her. You should hurry before Jack notices you're gone. I'll explain everything to you once everyone's together again."

Anna sighed and turned to Tooth. "I guess we should head for the North Pole, then."

"Good luck," Hiccup said. "You're going to need it."

* * *

Hiccup flew to the North Pole after a few hours, when he was sure that Anna had already gone through. The workshop was a disaster area, North and Sandy were right in the middle of it, and Jack flew in a second after Hiccup. North was yelling so much that Hiccup was barely noticed, let alone get a word in edgewise.

"Sandy!" North roared. "You put them up to this! I know you did!"

Sandy looked ashamed but formed pictures of Tooth and Anna.

"No, no no!" North screamed. "You are going on Naughty List, Sanderson Mansnoozie!"

Sandy looked appalled. It was the first time a Guardian had ever been on the Naughty List.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Mr. Sandman here just caused the yetis and elves to get into an all out war, just so Tooth and Anna could slip away with the portals."

"WHAT?!" Jack flew up to the room where North kept his snow globes. "Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"Eh…no. I haven't gotten around to inventing a way to keep track of where they've been."

"Yeah, THAT would have been helpful!" Jack yelled sarcastically. "Can they locate people?"

"Um, no, not really."

Jack groaned in frustration and struggled to hold it together. Hiccup bit his lip to avoid mentioning that North should really get to work on that right away. That would cause a lot of trouble in the future, but if they weren't trapped in the Stone-Age, then Anna would never learn to control her powers safely or become a Guardian, which would make it even worse for Jack.

"Relax, we can take the sleigh," North said, seeing the torment on Jack's face. "It's fast enough."

Jack perked up. "Perfect! Let's go."

"If I can say something…" Hiccup said, running after them.

"Not now, Hiccup," North said.

"I was just going to offer to clean up the workshop for you, so you can focus on finding them."

"You're not coming?" North asked, confused.

Sharply, Jack turned to look at his friend. "Do we find them?" he asked urgently. "Please tell me this is it."

"Anna went back in time to get me and Merida," Hiccup said simply, nodding. "I still can't tell you where to go, but…yes."

For the first time in years, Jack genuinely laughed and Hiccup grinned. The reindeer charged out of the stable energetically, and the yetis began preparing them for the flight. Solemnly, North turned to Hiccup.

"All of this time travel is causing a lot of trouble," he said.

"You have no idea," Hiccup sighed. "You forbade it at one point…"

"Is now the time? I don't want to mess things up."

"After you return me and Merida, yes. But…don't take it off the snow globes, in case we need it in the future."

"I will think about it," North said, climbing into the sleigh. "Thanks for staying behind."

"No problem," Hiccup said. He looked at Jack. "Good luck."

"I find her, I know I do," Jack replied eagerly, though he looked nervous all the same.

North cracked the whip and the sleigh shot off down the tunnel, Bunny yelling the whole way. Once they were gone, the yetis looked toward Hiccup expectantly.

"Right," he said. "Well, no one said it was going to be fun and games all the time. Get to work, guys."

* * *

A few days later, Hiccup was walking with Kristoff through the streets of Arendelle, talking about the homecoming party the next night, when they heard voices around the corner.

"Well, first we need to take care of that giant beanstalk, Anna," Jack said.

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that."

Elsa giggled. "You did that?"

Anna nodded.

"The dragons can help you with that," a younger Astrid said. Hiccup quickly flattened himself against the shadowed wall and motioned for Kristoff to keep quiet. "Before we go home."

Hiccup closed his eyes, drinking in the sound of her voice. It had been so long... More than anything, he wanted to scream and let her know that he was there. He yearned to dash forward, sweep her off his feet and kiss her, like he used to do when returning from missions and quests. But he couldn't, because they didn't know he became immortal yet, and they might accidentally say something to the past version of himself.

"Wait, you're going home?" Anna said.

"Anna," Rapunzel said. "They've had a hard last few days. They want to get back to their own time."

"Well, can't you stay for the party?" Anna asked, before quickly covering her mouth.

"What party?" Jack asked.

"Uh…I didn't say anything!"

"Anna!" Kristoff said, running out. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sorry! It just slipped out."

"How was a whole party planned without me knowing about it?" Jack asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, your majesty," Kristoff said. "To welcome you and Elsa home."

"Kristoff!" Anna said. "You were only supposed to tell about Elsa!"

"Am I missing something?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Not anymore," Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Remember how the Commoner's Festival is tomorrow? When Mom heard we had found Elsa, she organized it so it became a Welcome Home Party for Elsa, and you, since you were never any fun once Elsa left."

"That's not true!" Anna said, defending her father.

"Well, unless Anna was around," Rapunzel added.

 _Truer words were never spoken,_ Hiccup thought. _It'll be good to get the old Jack back._

By this time, the group had passed the street where he was hiding, and he peered around the corner. His breath caught as he saw Astrid casually swinging her axe as they walked along. He wished he could run out to her again, but he knew it was forbidden. Then he caught the first glimpse of Elsa he'd had in years. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten what she looked like. She had almost become more like a figment of his imagination, blurred by years apart. Despite the pain of seeing Astrid so close yet unable to reach her, he couldn't help the smile creeping across his face. He couldn't wait for the whole group to finally get back together again.

"I'll be glad for a party any day," Jack said. "What's wrong, Elsa? You don't look very excited."

"Well, this will be my first party. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, I gave you a cake when you turned 13!" Mavis protested, flying up to them.

"Don't worry," Anna said. "It'll be fun! We can dress you up and dance all night!"

"Dance with who?" Jack asked, looking suspiciously at Kristoff.

"You!" both girls answered at once.

Although they couldn't see each other, Jack and Hiccup smiled at the same time. Seeing Anna and Kristoff so close reminded him of something that involved Toothless and the two lovebirds sneaking away during the party.

 _Toothless, are you out there?_ he called mentally.

 _I'm bringing Merida back to Arendelle!_ Toothless replied happily.

 _Don't go to the palace, us from the past are there. Come to me._ Hiccup gave him a mental picture of where he was standing. _Then we have to go on a little errand for tomorrow night._

 _Where are we going?_ the dragon asked excitedly.

 _To find Cupid. Tonight is the start of Anna and Kristoff's love story._

* * *

Merida decided to stay in the unicorn stables with Toothless, to keep out of the way, while Jill and Hiccup watched the festivities. For the first time in Arendelle's history, the Commoner's Festival was being held at the palace. Everyone had gathered underneath a spacious pavilion set up in one of the many gardens. A live band had been hired, and the dancing had been going on for hours. From their position on the roof, the two matchmakers could see most of the dance floor, and watched as Jack danced with Elsa, Rapunzel, Anna, and then began the cycle all over again. Hiccup was glad to watch Elsa's first dances back at the palace. She was a fantastic dancer and it was great to see her slowly grow more comfortable with her family. Anna's first dance had been with Eugene, as she had promised, but when she wasn't dancing with her father, it was with Kristoff. Jack was so relieved to have Elsa home that he didn't notice the flourishing romance…or young Hiccup's awkward attempt at dancing with Astrid.

"That's you?" Jill asked, stifling a laugh.

Hiccup groaned. "I went through an incredibly long awkward phase. And the metal leg didn't help me one bit. Rapunzel didn't think to heal me until later. To be honest, I was so used to it I didn't think of it either."

"So...who are you dancing with?"

"That's Astrid," Hiccup said quietly. "My wife. Well, we weren't married at this point in time. But we did later on."

"She's beautiful."

"She'll beat you up if you mention it," Hiccup warned with a wry smile.

"You sure loved her a lot, didn't you?"

"I still do. I miss her. It kills me to not go down and talk with her."

Jill nodded wisely and watched the dancing closely. "Aww, check out Anna and Kristoff! They're so cute together! So my OTP."

"Definitely," Hiccup said with a grin. "I couldn't agree more. They had a great friendship for a long time, that I could sense, but now it's grown into something more."

"So when do we go down and help them out?"

"Well, as I recall correctly, Toothless caused a distraction that let them slip away. This is where I came in."

Carefully, Hiccup opened his flight suit and glided down from the roof, Jill flying after him. Toothless was curled up in a ball on one side of the dance floor, watching with interest but not really in the mood for dancing. Hiccup crept close enough so that the dragon could see him, but he couldn't be seen by the rest of the party.

 _Hey, bud. It's me, Hiccup. Don't freak out, ok?_

 _Hiccup?_ Toothless looked at young Hiccup trying to dance with Merida.

 _Look to your left, but don't roar or make any sound. Stay where you are._

 _Hiccup!?_ Toothless exclaimed in alarm after spotting him. _What happened to you? How can you talk to me?_

 _In the future, I was given the ability by the Man in the Moon. I'm from your future, understand?_

 _A little,_ he said, cocking his head and licking his lips.

 _I need a favor from you, alright? It may sound weird, but I need you to interrupt the dancing and go dance._

 _What? Dragons don't dance._

 _Well, can you try? It's so Anna and Kristoff can sneak away and have their first kiss._

 _I don't know…_

 _C'mon, Toothless. Do it for me, please?_

 _Where am I in the future?  
_

 _You're here, I just didn't want to bring two Toothless' to the same place. The world couldn't handle that much awesome._

Toothless sat up importantly. _All right, I'll do it._

The slow waltz ended, and as Jack moved to dance with Rapunzel, a faster, more upbeat song began to play. In spite of himself, Toothless' tail began to tap the rhythm, and all of a sudden he jumped onto the floor and began to do his best to "dance," which involved jumping up and down, wagging his head from side to side, and rearing up onto two legs and walking around the stage. Olaf thought it was great fun and joined in, weaving in and out between his legs. The startled guests parted and formed a ring around the odd couple, laughing in delight. Encouraged, the musicians played on.

Although Hiccup would have liked to stay and see it again, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kristoff take Anna's hand and pull her away. Keeping to the shadows, he followed them to a pretty side garden, with stone trails and a fountain. Kristoff and Anna walked quietly along the path to a plain white gazebo at the other end. Hurriedly, Hiccup went to the other side of the hedge and crept up on them. He found Cupid already there, smiling through the leaves.

"So," Kristoff began. "Are you glad to have Elsa back?"

"Elsa _and_ dad," Anna said. "I don't think I've ever seen him happier. And it was so nice to finally get to know Merida. I never saw her very much except for Christmas dinners. Apparently she was watching over Elsa all that time, can you believe it?"

"Crazy, right? So, what does this mean about you as heir?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that before." Anna looked down at her hands. "I mean, Elsa is the real heir, but it's a lot to throw on her this soon. She may not even want to be queen! You know I don't. I would _love_ to hand the crown over to her, but if she doesn't want it, we can always say that she's younger than I am."

"Even though you have a chance to not be queen?"

"She's my sister, and she's been through a lot already. I'll just have to suffer through it," she said determinedly, trying to look tough.

Kristoff laughed. "You're cute when you get like that."

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

He tried to answer but then shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me! What is it?"

Behind the bush, Cupid waved her hand, and Kristoff's eyes softened.

 _Just helping things along_ , she mouthed to Hiccup.

"Anna, we've known each other for a long time, almost as long as Elsa's been missing, and…well…we've gotten to be really good friends during that time, at least that's how I feel…"

"Duh. Kristoff, you're my best friend," Anna said, shoving him good-naturedly.

"Yeah. What I'm trying to say is…I think you're a wonderful person. You're sweet, funny, courageous, warm…" Anna giggled. "I didn't mean that way…although I guess you could say that. Anyways, you've always been there for me when I needed you…"

"Don't say that," Anna said. "You were there for me more than I was for you. I was so lonely when I was a little girl. I tried to make friends from town, but nobody treated me normally. They all thought I was so cool because I was a princess and I had amazing powers." To the eavesdroppers' amazement, red roses began climbing up the trellis and blossoming before their eyes. "But you…you always treated me as an equal. And you barely blinked the first time you saw my powers."

"I was raised my magical trolls, what can I say?" Kristoff asked. "But I didn't have a human family, and once Grand Pabbie sent me to Arendelle's school I didn't fit in very well. Yeah, you were a princess, and I expected you would be kind of a brat, but you treated me normally."

By now, the roses had almost completely blocked Jill and Hiccup's view. Only their silhouettes could be seen against the moonlight.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" Anna prompted hopefully after a moment.

"Uh…yes…maybe?" Kristoff stuttered. "I've never been good at words…"

Again, Cupid moved to wave her hand, but this time Hiccup stopped her. Gently, he shook his head.

"Actions speak louder than words," Anna said softly, gesturing to the roses.

"Huh?" Kristoff stopped looking at her and noticed the flowers. "Oh. Did you do that?" Anna nodded. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Just like you," he added, looking down at her.

And then, very slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. Silently screaming, Cupid jumped into the air, and Hiccup had to grab her foot to keep her from floating above the hedges and revealing themselves. Quietly, he pulled her back into the castle.

"They did it, they did it, they did it!" she squealed once they were inside.

"I know, I was there," Hiccup said, grinning.

"C'mon, let's go tell Merida!"

* * *

The next day, Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless arrived at the North Pole and crept through the secret passageways until they had found themselves. They peered through the cracks in the door. Apparently, the Moon had just made Jack the Guardian of Fun.

"Wow, Jack," young Hiccup said. "Now you're a Companion, Guardian, and King of Arendelle!"

"That's a lot," young Merida said. Anna elbowed her in the side. "Ow! I mean, you'll do great! And, not to be rude or anything, but we have to get going."

"I take back the nudge!" Anna said quickly.

"Let them go, Anna," Rapunzel said gently.

"It's been great, but we do need to get back," Hiccup said.

"Ok," Anna sighed. "I guess this means we'll have to say goodbye. For good."

The Frosts went around hugging everyone and thanking them for their help. Anna saved Merida for last. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Merida…" she began. "I…"

"Hey, we red-heads 'ave to stick together," Merida said with a smile. "I'll miss you, Anna."

Anna hugged her fiercely. "Me too. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know," Merida whispered.

"Are you ready?" North asked.

Hiccup looked over at Merida, who nodded. "We're ready," he said.

North opened up the portal. Astrid waved and jumped right in without hesitation. Hiccup and Merida looked back one last time, gazing sadly at their friends, thinking this would be the last time they would ever see them.

 _Ha! Little do we know_ , Hiccup thought to himself.

Anna sighed. "I really should be happy," she said. "I got Elsa back, dad's fun again…"

"You kissed Kristoff?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," she said, this time sighing dreamily. "But Merida's gone."

"Says who?" Merida asked, throwing open the door. "Yew forget that we're still here!"

"Oh yeah! But you're always gone…"

"Not any more, now that Elsa's back where she belongs."

Elsa herself was, in fact, very confused. Her jaw had dropped and she kept looking between Merida and Hiccup.

"How…but you just…"

"Good to see you again," Hiccup said, smiling nonchalantly. He was loving Elsa's reaction.

"You're older," she blurted.

"Och, here we go again," Merida said, grinning. "Ah love this bit."

"Time travel is very confusing, but we'll explain everything later," Hiccup promised. "Mavis will want to hear the story, too, and it's a pretty complicated one to tell twice in one day."

Elsa tried to clear her head. "Ok, forget about the fact that you're here…and older," she repeated in shock, looking at Hiccup with slight embarrassment. "But Merida watched over me?"

"We both had our Mysterious Warrior," Rapunzel said, smiling at Merida.

"Ah know Maggie and Mavis liked to think it was _their_ magic that protected yew all those years," Merida began proudly. "But it was really me fightin' off invaders and explorers and all that. I became somethin' of a legend, really."

"But we always had that one ice climber every year," Elsa insisted. "How did he get past you?"

"Ah could na hurt Kristoff! The first year 'e came, Ah tried to persuade 'im not ta go, but since I could na tell him _why_ he insisted. After that he did it just to spite me, Ah'm sure of it."

"Kristoff went to Elsa every year?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "And he never told us?!"

"Mavis always erased his memories," Elsa explained. "We wondered why he kept coming back."

"Maybe he knew something important was up there," Anna said. "Even though he couldn't remember what."

"The point is, he kissed Anna," Jack said.

"Jack, leave her alone," Cupid said.

"The point is," North said firmly. "There will be no more time travel from this point on, unless _absolutely_ necessary. I'm keeping them under lock and key from now on."

 _Good luck with that,_ thought Hiccup. _Because I just stole one and took it back to Berk._ "Good call," he said aloud. "Now, let's head back to Arendelle so we can explain to Elsa and Mavis what happened to me and Merida."

Elsa looked at him in amusement. "This sounds like a very interesting story."

"You have no idea," Hiccup said, smiling back.


	6. Chapter 6: Mary Katherine

**Author's Note: In Companions Divided, I had MK do a cameo appearance. I wanted her in the story, but didn't have much room for her, so I sent her to the future out of convenience. In the future, she connected with her dad from "Epic" and met Nod, thus enabling her to talk with Elsa later on in the book about love, Elsa's theme. It was really just a fun side story, but I thought it would fun to explore in depth here. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Epic, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania, or Brave.**

* * *

Mary Katherine, or MK as she liked to be called, loved visiting Arendelle. Her side of the family hadn't been blessed with magical powers, and her life for the past 19 years had been rather dull, besides being a princess. At the moment, she and her mother, Queen Primrose of Corona, were playing chess in the library. Jack, Rapunzel, and Elsa were holding a session for visiting trade dignitaries, and Anna was on a date with Kristoff, so the two were in for a supposedly quiet afternoon.

That is until the Duke of Wesselton swept in dramatically.

"Magic?! Absolute poppycock. Who does that queen think she is? Oh. Your majesty," he said, bowing to Primrose.

His toupee flipped upside down, revealing a shining bald spot. MK would have burst out giggling if her mother hadn't glared at her to keep silent.

"Forgive me," the Duke continued. "I did not know that you were here."

"Nevertheless," Primrose said in a dignified manner. "That is no reason to talk treason behind the back of Queen Rapunzel."

"Yes, ma'am, you are absolutely right. I do apologize. I must say, though, that I was not talking treason. I only wanted a better explanation for why she broke up the trade meeting."

Primrose raised an eyebrow. Knowing Rapunzel, it might be worth looking into. "What happened?" she asked, trying not to sound curious.

"We were just about to begin when a young boy on a…well, it sounds impossible, but it can't be called anything else, but a _dragon_ appeared from a rainbow. And _then_ the boy was lifted into the air, along with Princess Elsa, and dragged from the room by an invisible being! I would just like to know why the meeting was stopped by some crude tricks!"

"Crude tricks?" MK asked, offended. _Obviously North sent Hiccup and Toothless to the palace, and Jack carried him and Elsa off._

"Obviously," the Duke said. "What else could it be?"

"We shall go and investigate the matter," Primrose said. "Come along, Mary Katherine."

"Thank you, your majesty," said the Duke, bowing again.

"It has to be Hiccup!" MK exclaimed excitedly once they were in the hall.

"Most likely, although he's home early," Primrose said.

Hiccup had been gone for the past few weeks dealing with a undersea dragon that had recently woken from hibernation. She had to admit, she had a bit of a crush on him, even though he barely noticed her. After Astrid, there was never anyone else for Hiccup, which was her problem. Still, she was glad to see him, even if it hurt.

They could hear voices down the hall, and MK walked a little faster. In Elsa's new bedroom, she found Rapunzel, Jack, Anna, Elsa, her aunt Rue, Mavis, Hiccup, Toothless, and Olaf.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say we will all come and help," Rue was saying.

"Wait, what? Go where?" MK asked.

"Hi sis," Rue said with a slight wince. "I'd like you to meet Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel's fellow Companion. Hiccup, this is my sister Primrose, who's visiting from Corona."

"Good afternoon, miladies," Hiccup said, bowing.

 _Why must he be so hot and charming?_

MK smiled and curtsied. She was slightly taken aback by how young he was, but she had been told about the time traveling, and managed to keep her composure.

 _Say something, say something!_ "Hi," she said. "So where are you going?"

"We're going back in time to save Merida from a ferocious kidnapper," Olaf said cheerfully. "And we probably won't even make it back!"

"Really? Cool! I want to come!" _Cool? What was I thinking? Merida could be in danger…then again, it would be nice to go on an adventure with Hiccup._

She tried not to look at Hiccup, but it was really hard, especially when she realized they were now closer to the same age…and closer to her league.

"No one said that, Olaf," Mavis said.

"Absolutely not," Prim said. "I can't order everyone else to stay and disregard this foolish mission, but I can make you stay. Honestly, Rue! I know you're not the queen anymore, but you _and_ Rapunzel leave Arendelle? And on the day your trade dignitaries come visiting for the convention, too."

"Aunt Prim," Rapunzel said. "A girl's life is in danger, and one of my best friends at that. You expect me to sit here through a trade convention while she is trapped?"

"No, I don't suppose I do. But I don't expect you, and Jack, and Elsa, and Anna, and Mavis _and_ Rue to all run off like that!"

"We are going," Rue said. "Whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it. But because I care about you, I'll pacify the tradesmen. For now. Come along, Mary Katherine," Prim said, leaving dramatically.

MK sighed irritably. She hated it when her mother called her Mary Katherine. Worse still was not being able to go.

"It's because of dad," she muttered. Her father had died only two years before, and Primrose had been very overprotective ever since. "That's why she won't let me go."

"She'll come around eventually," Rue said comfortingly as her niece left the room.

"With any luck we'll be home in a few minutes our time," Mavis said. "It will be like we never left."

 _That's not my problem,_ she thought, trying to keep from crying.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk in the garden."

"That's fine. Just be careful and don't do anything rash."

"Yeah, okay," she said, disappointed.

The garden was empty as all the ambassadors had gone to their rooms or were meeting with Prim. In a most undignified way, MK slumped on a bench. No one was watching; what did it matter?

"Your mum would na like yew sitting in _tha_ posture," came a teasing Scottish voice.

"Merida?" MK turned and saw her friend peering from behind a bush. "I thought you were kidnapped!"

"Ah, we've reached tha point in time, have we? Ah'm fine, don't worry. That's all in mah past. Has everyone run off ta save me?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to go. Mom won't let me."

"Yew are 19 years old," Merida said matter-of-factly. "It's time for yew to start making your own choices."

"Am I supposed to follow them?"

"Yew are supposed to make your own choices, choose your own fate."

"Olaf said it might be dangerous…you know what happens. Will I come back?"

"Ah cannot tell yew. But if yew dew, yew won't come back the same MK."

"I don't think I want to be the same person," MK said with a sigh. "I'm going."

Merida grinned. "Good! Ah was hoping yew might say that." She pulled a snowglobe from her bag and tossed it to her. "Off yew go!"

"How does it work?" MK asked.

"Tell it where yew want to go. Or think if you can't put it into words."

Almost reverently, she held it up to her face and thought about she wanted. She yearned to help and experience the adventure of a lifetime. Subconsciously, without realizing it, she wished for a father back in her life, and for love.

"Take me where I need to be," she whispered, throwing the globe.

Waving goodbye, she stepped through the portal. Merida smiled, knowing that the portal had not taken her to Berk as she had expected. _This_ was the part where she went forward in time and found a society of tiny people living in the woods. She would live there for some time, and even fall in love, before ending up on Berk and helping train the bear that would help Merida escape from the tower.

* * *

 **AN: originally I delved deeper into the story and had it as two chapters. I liked it a lot but as I kept writing it felt really rushed, so I decided to make it into** it's **own story. So, if you want to read on, head over to my newest story "Epic."**


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Tomb

"Merida!" North roared happily as Merida sauntered into his office. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course Ah made it! Ah always do. Though, Ah did have a bit of trouble with a polar bear, but Ah've taken care of it. Now, what was it yew wanted me to dew?"

"Have you ever heard of Bialoweiza?"

"Biay what?"

"Bee-ah-low-wheat-zah," North said slowly. "It is a country in Europe, a few hundred miles south-east of Corona."

"Yah. What about it?"

"It's a low populated area, not many people live there. But there is one spot in the forest that absolutely no one goes to. The brave have tried to explore it, but when they get about half a mile away, they turn back."

"Is it something bad?"

"I don't know. But recently, everyone in the country has been having strange dreams that Sandy does not control. He is puzzled by it."

"Well, if yew need someone to investigate then Ah'm your woman."

"I was hoping you would say that," North said with a smile.

* * *

Rapunzel sucked in a breath of clean spring air as she rode Maximus along the natural forest trail. The ground was covered in green, mossy plans, and tall trees reached into the sky. There were a few scattered rocks, but mostly the land was flat.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come, Merida. It's so nice to get away."

"Ah figured it was aboot time yew got a day off!" Merida said, riding beside her on Sitron.

"Has this place ever been explored before?"

"Not to mah knowledge. Something's always steering the people away from here. When North told me about it, Ah thought it might be worth investigating."

"Something does feel strange," Rapunzel admitted. Above them, the leaves grew thicker and thicker, until it seemed like a late summer evening. "But not in a bad way. It's almost like...its drawing me in."

Merida, whose horse had ventured ahead of Max, twisted around to see her friend.

"How so?" she queried.

"I don't know exactly...it seems weird, but it feels like I'm connected with whatever it is."

"Like magic?"

"Yes," Rapunzel said slowly. "But more than just that. I can't put my finger on it."

Merida frowned in concern. Something was setting off alarm bells in her mind. It felt vaguely familiar the closer they got, but the landscape was completely new. As they turned round a bend in the trail, it ended in front of a small hill, only about twenty feet high at the crest. But there wasn't supposed to be any hills for miles, it was a flat plain. Then she noticed something else strange.

Look," she said. "Nothing is dead or dying. Everything is healthy. It's too perfect."

"Has Anna been through here lately?" Rapunzel wondered. "It seems like her."

A horrible, sneaking suspicion creeped into Merida's gut. It seemed highly unlikely, but after three hundred years, she had learned to trust her instinct.

"Rapunzel," she said hoarsely. "Ah think we should turn back."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked suspiciously. "This is obviously what's been driving people away. We should investigate it."

"Ah'm sorry, Ah was wrong to bring yew here. Yew can't ever come here!"

"Merida? What's gotten into you? Is everything ok?"

"Please, if you've ever considered me to be your friend, then yew need to trust me and leave this place. Now."

"But I really think we need to look inside that hill!"

"It's probably just an ordinary hill," Merida tried to shrug it off casually.

"Then why are you so determined to keep me out?"

"Because there is a possibility that it is not a normal hill," she admitted.

"Is it dangerous?" Merida didn't answer. "Then I don't see why we can't look."

"Let me look first. If it is not what Ah think, then Ah will let yew join me. But if it is what Ah fear, then yew must promise to trust my word for it and leave without protest."

"Alright," Rapunzel said with a sigh.

The girls dismounted and Merida handed her reigns to Rapunzel. Cautiously, she walked around the hill, unable to find anything. Then she noticed a singular rose bush growing at the base. Odd.

"Rapunzel," she called. "Roses don't grow in this part of the world, dew they?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That's what Ah thought," Merida said, crouching down.

Carefully, she felt the ground the rose bush, and the ground gave way. The tunnel was small, but she was able to manage. Inside, just as she had suspected, was Anna. It wasn't just an ordinary hill.

It was the tomb of frozen Anna Frost.

Her body was still in the same position it had been when first encased: arms held up, half surrendering, half protecting against the brutal cavemen. Her eyes, an odd mixture of serenity and confusion, were still open, looking to the sky where she had last seen Hiccup and Elsa flying toward her. Already, Anna had come to terms with her eminent demise, a resolution that had been interrupted by the ice hitting her body.

Merida put her hand against the ice, directly across from Anna's. It was perfectly smooth and felt like glass and, as Merida remembered Anna had said, was thick and full of powerful magic.

 _"_ _I did die, way back in the Stone-Age. I remember the ice hitting me, but it didn't hurt. I could see the magic in it…so much magic, Elsa! It was incredible."_

Even if Anna had somehow been conscious, she wouldn't have been able to see her friend.

Somehow, magic must have leaked out and formed the protective hill. If there was one thing Merida knew about her friend, it was that Anna had some of the most powerful magic in the world, even though she didn't realize it at the time. It gave off an aura that frightened the mortals that lived nearby. Rapunzel had been drawn to the place because she shared some of that same magic with Anna, besides being her mother.

"Just a few years more," Merida whispered. "Ah've already watched 3 of our adventures, which means the last one isn't that far off. Yew won't have to wait much longer."

Sighing, she left and crawled back outside, making sure to hide the secret entrance.

"Well?" Rapunzel asked eagerly when she came back. "What's in there? Can I see?"

"No," Merida said. "It turned out to be what Ah thought it was."

"Why can't I see?" Rapunzel asked.

 _Because it would break your heart,_ Merida thought.

Instead, she mounted Sitron and began riding away. Quickly, Rapunzel leapt onto Max and followed.

"I'm worried about you," she said. "And what's in that hill."

"It's not a hill. It's a tomb," Merida said.

"Whose tomb?"

"Yew don't want to know. It's in your future."

"But that thing is old! It's from the past, surely."

"It's both," Merida said. "Now, yew promised to trust me. Don't ask questions."

Rapunzel was silent for a long time as they rode north. "We aren't done with the time traveling adventures, are we?" No answer. "Look, I know you're not supposed to say, but does something bad happen in the future?"

"Not exactly," Merida said.

"Something good, then?"

"Listen to me. Ah learned something very important from all those adventures, and that is this: sometimes, to get the gewd things, we 'ave to endure the bad times."

"There has to be something you can tell me. Is there anything I need to remember to tell you, or something like that?"

"Erm…Ah don't remember. Actually…wait, let me think."

As they continued the journey, Merida ran over everything that had happened during their time in the Stone-Age, and afterwards in Arendelle.

"Lilith!" she said suddenly.

"That's what I'm supposed to tell you?"

"No! Sorry, Ah just realized how to tell how close we are to the last adventure. Don't mention her, not to anybody."

"Ok," Rapunzel said slowly.

Merida made a mental note to find Lilith and figure out how old she was. She kept remembering events, right up until the time they left.

 _The sun was rising quickly, and Anna came with it. We didn't know that, only that it was going at abnormal pace…wait, the prophesy!_

 _"You have to return to your own time now," Rapunzel had said. "We were told…well, it's sort of a prophecy."_

 _What was it she had said? Something about the sun at abnormal pace, and everyone would have to go home. It would be sad…but Anna's coming back so it wouldn't be sad. Something like that anyway._

Merida tried hard to remember.

 _"_ _That's a rubbish poem," she had scoffed._

 _"_ _Yeah, sounds worse than one of Merida's poems," Hiccup joked._

 _Oh_ , Merida realized. _Because it_ is _one of my poems._

She rummaged about in her bag and found a piece of parchment and an ink pen.

"Here, hold Sitron's reigns for me, make sure he doesn't run me into any trees."

"Ok. Did you remember something?"

"Almost. Ah just need to make sure."

After nearly an hour, she was able to come up with the basics of the poem, and then make it rhyme.

"There! Ah finished it. Call it Merida's Prophesy, or something."

Rapunzel took the parchment and stared at it. In between the scribbles and blacked out marks, she managed to read the finalized poem.

"When the sun rises at abnormal pace

Everyone returns to their time and place.

But amidst the tragic lament

Shall occur a wondrous event."

"Ta da!" Merida said, very proud of herself.

"It's lovely," Rapunzel said encouragingly.

"It's rubbish. That's how I remembered it."

"And, how is this going to help?"

"This is how you're going to know when it's nearly time to send mahself an Hiccup back to Berk for the last time."

"And this time it really is the last time we're going to see each other?"

"Yes. Ah promise. After this, no more goodbyes."

"But you still can't tell me what's coming."

"Ah couldnah tell yew about Elsa being kidnapped, partly because Ah was nah allowed, but also because Ah knew it would hurt yew too much. In the end, everything worked out. But we had to go through a lot of pain first."

Rapunzel sighed. "I suppose you're right. If there's one thing I've learned from all our adventures so far, it's to trust you."

"Good," Merida said with a grin. "Because you're going to need that."


	8. Chapter 8: Lilith

"We'll have to leave," Merida told Hiccup.

Yesterday, she and Rapunzel had returned from their journey to Bialoweiza and Anna's tomb. While in Arendelle, Merida had made a startling discovery.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because Lilith is 4 now, which was the age she was when we first met her. That means that the Frosts are going to disappear any day now, and the Southern Isles will attack. We need to be free so we can help them when they return."

"Right," Hiccup said, sighing. "What should we tell them? We can't just leave."

"Ah don't know, just tell them North sent us on a secret mission or something."

 _Hiccup!_ Toothless yelled mentally.

"It's Toothless," Hiccup said. "Something's wrong." _What is it, bud?_

 _I was at the palace playing visiting Anna. She was sad and I was trying to cheer her up. Then she went down to dinner and they all disappeared!_

 _Ok, keep calm. Meet me at…Lilith's house._ Hiccup turned to Merida. "Turns out, we don't have to tell them anything. They've already gone back in time."

"Where do we go?" Merida asked.

"Lilith's house, then the Hall of Unicorns. Come on."

"What? Why there?"

But Hiccup had already left his forge and was running through the streets of Arendelle. Luckily, Lilith's family didn't live that far away. When Lilith had first been born, he had moved the forge to be closer. While he had lost track of his descendants, Hiccup had made sure to keep an eye out for Lilith, especially after Elsa had been rescued. He knocked on their door intensely.

"Hello?" Lilith's mother, Valerie, peered out the door. "Hiccup! What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"I came to warn you. It's your daughter, Lilith. You know how I met her on one of my time traveling adventures, the last one I ever had. She's the same age now as she was when I met her."

"Oh. Is something bad going to happen?" she asked, looking at his face.

"Yes. Jack, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna have all accidentally been trapped in the past thousands of years ago. I can't tell you everything that's going to happen, but I wanted you to know that you have a few days before it happens. Take advantage of them, don't let them slide by. Also, Lilith has a good future ahead of her. Things will work out."

Val was quiet for a long moment, taking it in. "Thank you, for letting me know. It's not often we get an advanced warning."

"You're welcome."

He turned to leave, but Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, if something happens to me and Steven…"

"She'll be in safe hands, I promise," Hiccup said.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

When Hans and his men attacked, Robert began evacuating the city into the unicorn sanctuary, and when he himself went down, he was met by Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" he exclaimed. "I'm so relieved to see you. I thought you'd been captured with the others."

"No, Merida and I are fine. She had to go help some princess in Egypt, ***** but I'm here to help."

"Have you been down here this whole time? I looked everywhere for you and Merida when Rapunzel and her family disappeared."

"Yeah, we had to leave. Too many questions would be asked, and we couldn't warn you ahead of time about Hans. I'm sorry."

"But where are they?" Robert asked desperately.

"Trapped in the Stone-Age, thousands of years ago. They'll be back, but it will take awhile. Meanwhile, I'm here to help fight back."

"It may be too late," Robert said mournfully. "Hans has taken over the city in three days. Most of my soldiers were killed, and I am an old man now. We can't fight back."

"Of course we can! How many of the citizens survived?"

"It's hard to say. Some are hiding in their homes, some are here, others are being held prisoner in the dungeons, or being used to repair the damage."

"Ok, that's good. I can use that. If I bring men here, can you and your remaining soldiers train them to fight?"

"Maybe," Robert said slowly. "But first thing's first, this is no place for them to stay indefinitely. We'll have to round up the unicorns and put them in their stables so they don't hurt anyone. And we'll need supplies. Food, beds, blankets…Can you get me some?"

Hiccup smiled. "Now you're thinking like a leader again. Before Merida left, she stopped by Corona and asked Prim and MK to stock a supply ship and send it our way. You take care of the unicorns, Toothless and I will get you some more immediate supplies."

"And then, once the women and children are settled, and the men are trained, we'll need to attack Hans. But we can't just attack at any time. We need to know what he's doing."

"You'll need a spy," Hiccup agreed. "Do you know anyone in Arendelle who is capable of such things?"

"Yes," Robert said, looking directly at him. "Actually, I do."

Realization slowly dawned on Hiccup.

 _Oh. I'm the spy._

 ***I don't know why I chose Egypt. That's just what's written in Stone-Age.**

* * *

It was a few days before a system had been put up for the refugees. Once they had settled into the routine, Hiccup left to herd more citizens to safety. The orphanage was first, and the operation went off smoothly, although he had to resist the strong temptation to feed Miss Hattie, or Madame Anastasie as she called herself, to Toothless right then and there.

He continued rescuing citizens for a whole month, making sure to stay clear of both Eugene and Lilith's family until he knew that the Frosts, along with himself and Merida, had returned. At first, he worried about how he would know. It would be difficult and rather embarrassing if he bumped into his past self. But then, as he was helping pass out rations to people, a voice echoed through the cavern.

"The queen has returned!"

"Carl," Hiccup said, remembering the guard posted at the secret tunnel. "Of course. Sorry, Sam. I have to go now. I have to live in the shadows."

Sam was puzzled by his cryptic words but didn't have time to ask. Hiccup slipped out of the back door and into Robert's tent.

"They've come back," he said. "Rapunzel, Jack, Elsa, myself, and Merida."

"They have!" Robert exclaimed, standing.

Immediately, he mounted his unicorn.

"Don't tell them about me," Hiccup insisted. "Just let me keep spying around for you."

"Ok," Robert said distractedly, urging his steed forward.

Hiccup didn't stay to watch the reunion or see Rapunzel break the sad news about Anna to her father. He went to his tent and lay in the dark with Toothless, waiting. That night, he reached out with his mind to young Toothless.

 _Toothless? Are you there? It's Hiccup._

 _Hiccup! Is that you again? Like last time?_

 _Yes. I need your help. What are Elsa's plans for tomorrow?_

 _Elsa? She's going to build a giant ice wall around the city as soon as the sun rises. Why?_

 _I just needed to know what day it was. Thanks, bud._ He turned to present-day Toothless. _I'll leave early tomorrow morning and I don't know when I'll be back. Tomorrow's the day Elsa finds Lilith…and Lilith's parents die._

 _Will you be ok?_

 _I'll be fine. It's Lilith and Elsa I'm worried about._

True to his word, Hiccup left the camp before the sunrise and hurried to Lilith's house. Quietly, he snuck in through the kitchen door. To his horror, the soldiers had already come and ravaged the house. Steven, Lilith's father, was lying dead across the table, a sword in his hand. Evidently, he had gone down fighting. Heart pounding, Hiccup searched the entire first floor of the home, but no one else was there. Up the stairs, he found Valerie's body draped across the doorway to Lilith's room. She moaned, and Hiccup realized with a shock that she was still alive. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Valerie. I should have come sooner," he said, even though he knew it would not have changed a thing.

"You should have warned us to leave that night," Valerie wheezed bitterly.

"I couldn't tell you, I am forbidden. Where's Lilith?"

"Hiding in the closet. She is scared. I tried to go to her, but I couldn't make it."

"Have you been lying here all night?" Hiccup asked.

Coughing, Val nodded. "When she is older, tell her we died fighting."

"I will. I promise she will be safe."

Carefully, Hiccup stepped over the mother and went to the closet. Lilith was wrapped in a blanket and sucking her thumb. She was sleeping restlessly, and kept moaning in fear. Very gently, Hiccup lifted the girl up, blankets and all, and cradled her in his arms. He carried her over to Valerie, and let her see Lilith for the last time.

"I love you," Val whispered, her eyes closing.

Blinking back tears, Hiccup hurried out of the house. By now, the sun had risen, and Elsa had already begun building her wall. He could see it slowly building in the distance, and began running.

The motion woke Lilith, who was startled at first, then realized it was Hiccup who was carrying her.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

Hiccup looked down and smiled at her. She may have descended from Cecilia, but she looked more like Dísa.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sorry I had to wake you so early."

"Where's mommy?" she asked. "Last night there were loud sounds and she was scared. She told me the soldiers took daddy and I had to hide in the closet."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, trying not to show his emotions. "I'm afraid the soldiers took her away. But I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine who will look after you. Look, see the ice?"

Lilith squirmed until she saw the ice wall. "Yes."

"That's Elsa. She'll make sure you're safe and that the mean soldiers won't get you."

They had nearly reached the point where they would intercept Elsa when they heard shouting behind them. Lilith screamed and buried her face in Hiccup's shirt. Glancing behind, he saw three soldiers, obviously drunk, charging towards them. He set Lilith on the ground.

"Lilith, run as fast as you can that way, alright?"

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I know you are. But I know you are also very brave. Remember what Aunt Merida says? You can be scared and brave at the same time."

"I 'member."

"Good. Now run! I'll see you soon."

Hiccup drew his sword and charged towards the three men.

"Get back!" he yelled.

It didn't take long to scare the men into turning around. Once he was sure they wouldn't come back, Hiccup turned and saw that the ice had already advanced past his position. He followed it, keeping to the streets and making sure to stay out of sight. Eventually, he caught up with Elsa, who was now carrying Lilith, as he knew she would.

Suddenly a portal opened up to her left, outside the city. Stoick, Astrid, Olaf, Kristoff, MK, Bunnymund, North, and Toothiana charged out, yelling battle cries. Simultaneously, Hans' private army, numbering two and a half score at least, Hiccup now saw, found them. Elsa handed Lilith to Tooth, who wasn't carrying a weapon, then turned and faced the men. In one swift motion, she froze them all in a giant igloo, and collapsed on the ground, trying to regain her breath.

Hiccup stayed in the shadows, hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Astrid was older now, almost the same age she'd been when they'd married. He hadn't seen Stoick in centuries. Somehow Hiccup knew that it would only be a short time before Stoick was killed. It hurt to be so close and yet unable to go to them.

"Phew! Crisis avoided. Where have you lot been?" Elsa demanded.

"Trying to find you," Astrid said. "And we succeed, thank you very much." She helped Elsa to her feet and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again-now where's Hiccup?"

Hiccup wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was so typically Astrid.

"He's safe," Elsa said. "Head into town to throw the soldiers off. They're watching. Then head to the woods and meet me under the giant snowflake." She pointed to where she had decorated the ice wall with a very crude imitation of the snowflake in her palace. "Kristoff, take the girl and see if you can find her mother. Bring them with you."

"Where are you going?" North asked.

"I have to freeze Arendelle. Hurry! That igloo won't last long with all of them pounding on it."

She waved and kept running. Shrugging, North led the group into town, right towards Hiccup. Quickly, he ducked inside a nearby house.

"No," Lilith cried, pointing towards Elsa. "Hiccup told me to go with her!"

The group stopped right outside the house where Hiccup was hiding.

"Hiccup? You know Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

Lilith whimpered. "It's ok, darling," Toothiana said. "We're friends of Hiccup. He trusts us. What's your name?"

"Lilith," she mumbled. "The soldiers took my mommy and daddy. But he saved me."

"Who did? Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

There was no answer. Hiccup assumed that Lilith had nodded.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked again. "Is he close by?"

"I think so," Lilith said.

"Which way did he go?" Astrid asked urgently.

"Calm down, Astrid," Bunny said. "The best way to find Hiccup is to follow Elsa's instructions. We've got to get a move on. If there are soldiers out there, it's too dangerous to stay in one place."

"I just want to see my son again," Stoick said impatiently.

"We both do," Astrid said. "So come on!"

 _And I just want to see my dad and my wife again_ , Hiccup thought.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there in the dusty, destroyed home of some noble citizen of Arendelle. A 500-year-old Viking, crying for his father.

* * *

 **Author's Note: you guys don't know how much this hurt me to write. I almost want to change the whole storyline and make Astrid immortal...but then that would be predictable and cliche, and I wouldn't have as much material to write. Sorry if I made you cry. And if I didn't make you cry this time...sorry in advance.**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Time

Hiccup could hear the battle raging on the other side of Arendelle. He would love to go and help, but it would be risky since his younger self was there. Since he had handed Lilith off and overheard Stoick and Astrid talking, he had been able to compose himself and come up with a relatively safe and low-risk plan. Once the battle died down, he snuck into the castle and stayed hidden in Stoick's room. His younger self, he knew, would be busy taking care of the dead and wounded, and wouldn't be up here until later on that night.

Stoick, however, came in only an hour later.

"Hiccup!" he exclaimed happily. Then he stopped. "Hiccup? You look…different."

"Dad…" Hiccup tried to say.

But he couldn't get any farther. He wanted desperately to be strong like his father had always wanted to be, but it was impossible. Somewhat embarrassed, he broke into sobs. This threw Stoick off guard. For a few seconds, he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then, instinct took over, and he threw his arms around his son.

"I saw you and Toothless in battle, but from far away. What happened to you? How long were you gone?"

"It's complicated," Hiccup said, able to regain his composure enough to talk.

"North has been explaining time travel to me," Stoick said.

" _Very_ complicated," he amended.

"I might surprise you," Stoick said. "Tell me everything."

"I'm actually Hiccup from your future."

"Oh," Stoick said, surprised. "Ok, I didn't see that one coming. Still, I can understand that."

"You know how Merida's immortal now? She became a Guardian a couple months ago for you, after she was kidnapped."

"Yes," Stoick said.

"Dad," Hiccup said. "Tomorrow morning, the same thing is going to happen to me."

"Oh," Stoick said again. There was a moment of silence as he took it all in. "I've been talking with Fergus and Elinor about that. You had to watch me die?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, remembering the awful moment that had come much sooner than expected.

"How long?" Stoick asked simply.

"Five hundred years, I think," Hiccup said.

"You think?"

"I stopped counting when it got too painful."

"What made you come?"

Hiccup was quiet for a long time. "I couldn't stand being this close and not talking to you. And…there are things that I regret saying, and not saying. I…I love you, and I didn't tell you as often as I should. As much as you infuriated me, I do love you."

"I…love you too," Stoick said, unsteadily. "But, Hiccup, what's coming?"

 _Drago, Mom, the Bewilderbeast, your death…_ Hiccup shook his head. "I can't. You don't want too know." Hiccup heard voices outside the door; it was himself and Astrid. "Dad, I have to go. I'm sorry."

Stoick hugged him one last time. "Goodbye, son."

Stoick and Astrid's rooms were connected with a single door. It was usually locked, but Hiccup had gone to Astrid's side earlier and unlocked it. Now, he slipped through it easily. Quickly, he blew out the lamp and stood looking out the window to the fjord, his back to the door. This conversation would be harder.

"Astrid, could…could you give us a moment?" he heard himself saying outside.

"Of course," she said, somewhat puzzled. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

The door opened and Astrid reentered her dark room. Sighing, she stumbled around, trying to find a match.

"Don't scream," Hiccup said, his back to her.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded through gritted teeth.

In response, Hiccup struck a match and relit the lamp. He turned; Astrid's jaw dropped and he drew in a breath. She had her hair down and was wearing one of Rapunzel's purple dresses. She was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"But…but…you were just…" she pointed numbly at the hallway she had just left.

Hiccup couldn't respond. _Keep it together, keep it together._

"Wait, you're from the future, right? No need to look so shell shocked…oh. The dress." She looked down in disgust. "I look ridiculous."

"No…I just…I forgot how beautiful you looked. I was too scared to tell you when I was younger. I was afraid you'd slap me."

"Yeah, I will!'

Hiccup grinned. "Go right ahead. I don't mind."

Astrid squinted at him suspiciously. "Ok. What's wrong?"

"I just haven't seen you in awhile, that's all."

"How long, exactly?"

"Five hundred years, give or take."

Astrid shook her head. "That's impossible."

"In a few hours, I'm going to become immortal and…you're not. There were consequences."

Her face softened. "You watched me die."

"Um…actually, no. I was called away a few days before and I didn't make it back in time. Let's not talk about it. I get to see you again!"

Trying to hug her, he stepped forward, but Astrid stepped back, avoiding his touch. Hiccup's face fell in disappointment.

 _Why is she like this? I haven't changed that much, have I?_

"I know you're scared," Hiccup said. "I was too, at the beginning. But I came to let you know that everything will work out ok. No matter how bad things seem." He sighed and stared wistfully out the window into the bay. "You need to know this because dark days are coming. For all of Berk, but especially for me. And being a Guardian did absolutely nothing to help."

"But…it is going to work out ok?"

Gently, Hiccup took her hands in his own. "Yes."

"How?" she asked desperately.

"I can't tell you how, you have to work that out on your own. But I can show you something. Well, someone, rather."

He let go of her hands and went to the door. Merida and Lilith entered, and Astrid really couldn't help staring this time. Her hair especially was shocking. While no less wild and frizzy, the red mop had been thickly braided for easier management. Gorgeous flowers that could only have been Anna's were delicately arrayed for decoration. A silver ice headband and hair tie, probably Elsa's handiwork, held it all in place.

"Who's she?" Astrid asked, noticing Lilith.

"This is Lilith, a resident of the town," Hiccup said, kneeling down and holding out his hand. Lilith instantly ran up and cuddled in his lap. "I was spying around town…"

"You were the spy? Rapunzel told me there was someone sneaking around getting information, but it was you?"

"Yes, me from the future. The Hiccup you knew had no idea. I had to be careful not to run into myself. Her parents…But she's in good hands, Elsa made sure of that. In face, once the town is recovered and settled into a normal routine, she plans to adopt her."

"That's nice. But how does this help?"

"Look at her, Astrid. Really look at her. Who does she remind you of?"

Astrid got down on Lilith's level and really looked. "You. She reminds me of you."

"In what way?" Hiccup asked, amused.

"Her nose is exactly like yours when you were little. And her mannerisms right before she falls asleep. That sheepish little smile."

Hiccup laughed. "I immediately notice the color of her eyes and the shape of her face are very like yours." Astrid's eyes widened "You're getting now, aren't you? Lilith say hello to your seventeen greats grandmother."

Astrid covered her mouth. "Oh…my…"

"Everything works out," Hiccup said.

"But how did she end up here in Arendelle?"

"Berk was destroyed about a hundred years in your future. The town itself was already fragile from the Bewilderbeast attack…ah. You'll learn about that soon. The second attack killed most of our dragons. Only around a dozen citizens and five or six dragons escaped, myself and Toothless included. I brought them to Arendelle, where Robert and Rue's great, great grandparents were rulers."

"And you've kept an eye on them?"

"I've always kept an eye on my family."

"Wow. So, if Elsa plans to adopt her, that means…"

"Our families will finally be connected," Hiccup finished, grinning.

"Oi, sit down, lassie!" Merida exclaimed, running over to support her. "You look a little weak."

"Nice to see you, too," Astrid said, dazed, as Merida unceremoniously plopped her down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a lot to take in," Astrid said slowly.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, rising and sitting next to her on the bed. "But you needed to know. Any questions?" he asked after a moment.

"Um…why aren't there any dragons in Arendelle anymore?"

That was one Hiccup hadn't expected. And the answer made him very sad.

"They died out. I'm not sure what happened to the others in the north, but the ones here had a hard time adapting. Warmer weather, different food…and then the people forced them into the mountains. They were scared, and I couldn't stop them. Being in the mountains was better weather, but now they were apart from their owners and caretakers."

"Oh."

"So," Hiccup continued, "after a few years, they had all died. Some offspring were born, but not enough. I tried to lead them back to the islands, but they were stubbornly loyal. They wouldn't leave the general area. I haven't seen another dragon in years. Toothless isn't just the last of the Night Furies anymore, he's the last of the _dragons_."

The three of them sat together in silence, Astrid gazing thoughtfully at Lilith, who was now asleep.

"Can I hold her?" she asked at last.

"Sure."

Hiccup gently passed her over to Astrid's waiting arms. It was too much. To her consternation, tears slid down Astrid's face as she gently rocked her descendant. Tentatively, Hiccup put his arm around her shoulder. He was used to doing it, but hadn't done it in awhile. Plus, he wasn't sure

Apparently, Lilith was a light sleeper, because she woke up almost as soon as Astrid started rocking her. Alarmed that she was being held by a crying stranger, she looked around and met a familiar face in Hiccup.

"It's ok, Lilith," he said softly. "This is Astrid."

"OH," Lilith said, surprised and awed.

"She knows me?"

"I tell her stories," Hiccup explained. "But now it's your turn. Tell the one where Dragon Racing was invented."

"I'm sure you can tell it better."

But Hiccup shook his head sadly. "It's getting harder and harder to remember the details from so long ago. But I do remember I loved the way you tell it."

"But I've never told it to anyone before. Not by myself."

"No, but you will soon."

"Oh. Right." She thought for a moment and cleared her throat. "Well, what do you say, Lilith? You wanna hear the story about the greatest sport in history?"

Hiccup grinned, so Astrid thought she must have done it right.

"Yes!" Lilith said happily.

"It was a few days before the Regatta, which was our annual boat race."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, which woke Astrid from her light sleep. Sleepily, she lifted her head from Hiccup's shoulder. The three of them had talked for several hours together before the girls had finally drifted off. Hiccup sat next to her, holding Lilith in one arm, the other around Astrid. Since Merida was asleep in a chair by the window, and Hiccup had Lilith, Astrid managed to drag herself from the bed. She wasn't a morning person anyway, so that, coupled with very little sleep, made her quite a sight. Elsa stepped back in alarm.

"Um, sorry to bother you. It's time for you go home."

Astrid mumbled something about a rabbit and an indecent hour for time travel, and closed the door. Hiccup smiled sadly.

"Merida, wake up," he said gently.

"Hmm?" Merida raised her head. "What about it?"

"Merida, I need you to take Lilith," Hiccup said, a little louder.

"Why am Aye always the babysitter?" she grumbled.

But she took the sleeping girl anyway. Astrid had fallen into a half sleep daze while standing, and Hiccup went over and embraced her. Slowly, she raised her arms and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest.

When Hiccup closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that they were back on Berk. Dísa and Elina were leading Cecilia around in the garden, playing with their three-headed Deadly Shadow dragon, laughing and having fun. The salty waves crashed against the shore and a chilly wind blew in from the north, bringing with it the calls of dragons.

But that world was gone, now.

Gently, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

Astrid didn't reply; although it could have been that she was asleep. Hiccup took her axe and left her to get ready, and quietly managed to hide himself in a shadowy corner of Jack and Rapunzel's room, out of sight from the balcony.

Elsa entered a moment later, followed Stoick and Astrid, now in her real clothes. Just before she stepped out onto the balcony, Hiccup caught her eye. He put a finger to his lips and motioned her to keep moving. Astrid shrugged and stepped out, just in time to see Anna flying towards them.

* * *

North opened the portal. Merida and Stoick were the first through, and younger Hiccup and Astrid were about to follow, when Astrid stopped.

"I left my axe in the bedroom," she said hastily. "I'll be right back."

She ran back to older Hiccup and secured the axe in her belt.

"Go ahead, Hiccup," North said, pushing him forward.

"But…" he started to protest.

 _Toothless_ , older Hiccup said mentally. _Take me into the portal._

Toothless' ears perked up and he jumped into the portal. Astrid was ready to go now, and suddenly Hiccup felt very afraid. He hadn't been this frightened since the last time he had seen her. Suddenly, Astrid stood on tiptoe, took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

"Astrid!" North called. "I can't hold it much longer."

Astrid broke off and ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. At the last second she turned, her back to the portal and her eyes fixed on the corner of the room. Hiccup stepped out into the light, where they could see each other clearly.

"Goodbye," Astrid said, trying to sound brave. "I love you."

She stepped backwards into the portal and disappeared. Hiccup gasped involuntarily and took a step toward the portal. But it, too, disappeared. Jack laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Now, it was his turn to comfort.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?"

"I'm fine, really. I just didn't expect it to hurt that much."

"Is that Lilith?" Elsa asked, as Merida joined them. "What is she doing here?"

"Yes, yes it is," Hiccup said. "It's a long story."

Elsa let the matter drop, seeing how he didn't want to discuss it right then.

"So, I guess that's it, then," Merida said. "The last goodbye."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Now we're both in the dark as to what's coming. Nobody knows how it will end."

"I've found it's more fun that way," Jack said.

With Elsa's help, he gave all of them, except for Kristoff, who had fallen asleep, ice goblets filled with snow. Then, delicately, Anna melted the snow into water.

"A toast," Jack Frost declared. "To new adventures!"

"To new adventures!" the others echoed.

But Hiccup drank silently. His heart wasn't in it.


	10. Chapter 10: Mary Katherine's Farewell

**Author's Note: Technically, this will be the last chapter in "Epic," but it fits in here, too, so I went ahead and put it in both. Not a huge spoiler unless you haven't read "Courage In Dark Places," which takes place after all the "Companion Files" take place.**

* * *

"Come on, can't you stay longer?" Nod asked.

MK shook her head. "No. North will only let me stay one day. But I'll be back, I promise."

Nod sighed. "There has to be a better way." MK was silent. "Yeah, I know. There isn't one. I'll see you next month, I guess."

"Yeah," MK said, opening the portal sadly.

"Hey," Nod said. "Love you."

With tears in her eyes, MK turned and waved. "I love you, too," she whispered as she was pulled away.

She landed on her bed back home in Corona, and curled up in a ball of misery. When she had first returned from the future, she, her mother, and North had worked out an agreement. She was allowed to visit Nod and professor Bomba one day a month, and one day only. It had worked well for the first two or three months, but since then it was agonizing.

There was a knock at the door, and Primrose entered. "You're back, then. Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," MK said dully.

"You mean, you didn't go?"

"No, I did. I went, we had one good day, and then I had to leave again."

Sighing, Prim sat down on the bed beside her daughter. "Then why aren't you happy?"

"Because I always have to leave. And…it's like, each time it gets harder."

They were silent for a long time. "Can you do something for me?" MK asked.

"Anything," Prim replied.

"Invite the Companions to dinner. And Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Mavis. And tell Aunt Rue she can come if she'd like."

Prim shook her head. "Robert's death hit her hard, I'm afraid. She doesn't like leaving the unicorns."

"But everyone else?"

"I'll see what I can do. When would you like them over?"

"Tonight. I don't want to wait any longer."

"You're leaving for good, aren't you?"

MK didn't reply. Wearily, Prim rose from the bed and left her in peace.

* * *

Dinner was a success; everyone except Rue was able to come on such short notice.. At first, MK didn't say why she had invited everyone to Corona. Reminiscing, the old friends told stories and laughed until they cried. It was quite a merry gathering until, as desert was served, MK tapped her glass and stood.

"So," she began. "I think it's about time I told you why I asked you to come here tonight. I've given this a lot of thought, and I've talked it over with several people. I didn't make this decision lightly."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other in sudden understanding. Prim looked down at her lap and blinked away tears.

"I have decided," MK continued. "To permanently move to the 21st Century to live with Nod."

The Companions and Mavis, all of whom had no idea what was coming, gasped.

"But, you get to see him once a month," Mavis said.

"That isn't enough," MK said. "Jack, Rapunzel, how would you guys feel if you only got to see each other once a month? Anna, Kristoff?" She turned to the newlyweds. "I spend my entire month trying to live day to day. I only live for my one day in the future now. Every other day is misery. I walk out in town, I keep seeing people that look like him. In the garden, I see bugs and I keep thinking they're leafmen."

"But don't yew love it here?" Merida asked. "We're your closest friends and family."

"I do love you guys, and we've had a lot of fun together. But…" She looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I know you loved being a Guardian and going out on missions and everything. But when you were out there, didn't you just want to go home and see Astrid?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded. Under the table, Merida reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You're absolutely sure?" Elsa asked. "When we talked yesterday you were still torn. What made you change your mind?"

"North. He's decided that time travel is too dangerous. He's going to remove it from the snow globes."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Mary Katherine," Rapunzel said seriously. "That means that once you go there, you can never come home."

"I know," MK whispered.

"What does she have here?" Prim said, speaking for the first time. "I'm growing old, and I won't be around for much longer. The rest of you—well, most of you—are immortal, and always dashing about on some noble quest. She'll just get left behind and forgotten."

"That's not true," Hiccup said. "We wouldn't leave her behind if she stayed."

"I know you wouldn't _now_ ," MK said gently. "But it's not like you and Astrid, or Anna and Kristoff. I may be part of the family, but I'm only distantly related. My lover isn't immortal, he's from another time. What happens when I get old? I won't be able to handle the adventures. I'll be alone."

"But…" Hiccup began.

"I know you wouldn't leave me forever. But it would still be lonely. I've had a great run with all of you. I've spent all my life with you. But now it's Nod's turn."

"Don't yew have a kingdom to take care of?" Merida asked. "Yew _are_ the crown princess, and your coronation was scheduled for next year."

"I've never wanted to be queen, you know that. I hated being a princess. I'm abdicating."

"Ok," Rapunzel said. "But like Prim said, and these aren't my words, your mother is getting older. Who's going to rule Corona?"

"That," Anna said, standing. "Is where I come in."

"Thank you," MK said, sitting back down.

"Anna?" Jack said.

"Yes, me. MK and I have been talking, too. I am the closest family member, and I was brought up believing I was going to become queen one day, until Elsa came back. Which was a good thing, because I didn't want to be queen back then. I was the same as MK. But now I'm ready."

"And Kristoff?" Mavis asked incredulously. " _He's_ going to be king?"

"Loving the confidence," Kristoff said.

"Hey," Jack said. "Everyone doubted me at first, too. You'll be fine."

"Does North know?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"Yes, I talked to him this afternoon," MK said. "He didn't like it, but he said he wouldn't stop me, either."

"And when would you plan on going?" Elsa asked.

"As soon as I say goodbye," MK said.

"What?" everyone cried.

"So soon?" Prim gasped. "I thought you would stay a little longer at least."

"I packed my things this afternoon."

"How long 'ave yew been planning this?" Merida asked.

"Since my last visit," MK said. "I almost told everyone then, but then I decided to at least stay for the wedding." She nodded towards Anna and Kristoff. "And I had Hiccup and Rapunzel finish those paintings of everyone."

"Oh, that's why you wanted them," Rapunzel said, understanding. "So you could take them with you."

"Is that why you brought the camera, too?" Jack asked.

MK nodded guiltily. "I'm used to paintings, but Nod and dad wanted to see your magic in real time, which is why I snuck it through the portal and have been filming you guys."

"Dad?" Primrose asked, startled.

"Hmm? Oh, I mean professor Bomba."

"And you call him 'dad?'" Mavis asked.

"Well, I barely knew my own father, and at first he didn't have a good relationship with his own daughter, Willow. I was there for over a month, and we really bonded. He doesn't mind."

"You're actually going to do it," Hiccup said.

MK nodded. "This was a goodbye dinner."

The next half hour was very emotional, as nobody really wanted to say goodbye. MK found it harder than she had anticipated to actually leave.

"Thank you, Mer," MK said.

"Fer what?" she asked, for once not minding the nickname.

"You gave me the courage to go after everyone that day. I know you didn't control the portal, but without you none of this would have been possible."

"Are yew _trying_ to make me feel guilty?"

"No," MK said, hugging her. "I'm trying to make you feel proud of me."

"That Ah am."

Hiccup was next.

"It's been fun watching you grow up," he said, hugging her. "I'm glad you finally found someone who will love you back," he whispered.

"Uhhhhh…you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Love might be Elsa's specialty, but I can see when something is more than just a friendship."

MK laughed nervously. "Well, what I can I say? I grew up hearing stories about you and you were just as amazing in real life. You were my hero, you inspired me."

"No," Hiccup said softly. "Tonight, you inspired _me_."

"I did?"

"Can I see my daughter now?" Prim interrupted, voice breaking.

Respectfully, Hiccup stepped to the side, and MK threw herself on her mother.

"I'm going to miss you," she cried.

"I'm going to miss you more, MK," Prim said. It was, to MK's knowledge, the first time she _hadn't_ called her Mary Katherine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I only want you to be happy."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"I won't be on my own. Once Anna and Kristoff are coronated and settle in here, I'll go to Arendelle to be with Rue." MK nodded and choked back tears. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most," Primrose said, kissing her forehead. "Now get going before you change your mind."

Reluctantly, she let go and turned to see Heather, her old nursemaid, bringing her bags. An old trunk containing the paintings, some of her books including a recipe book from their chef Remy, and other things from her childhood, and a satchel containing gold from Corona's treasury, a snowglobe, the borrowed camera, her hated but useful sewing kit, and her two favorite dresses.

"Who knows? Maybe we can convince North to keep the time traveling for a little longer," Merida said encouragingly as MK picked up her things.

"If you two end up getting married, invite us," Elsa reminded her.

MK laughed shyly. "I don't know if that will happen anytime soon, but I will."

She took the snowglobe out of the satchel and looked at for a moment.

"You don't _have_ to go if you don't want," Prim reminded her gently.

"I know," she whispered. "But I do want to go."

 _Take me to Nod,_ she thought. _The day after I left him._

Gently, she tossed the snowglobe and turned to her family. "See ya later."

* * *

Professor Bomba was working with Willow in the garden when MK tumbled out of the portal.

"MK! What are you doing here?" Willow asked, jumping up.

"Willow!"

MK hugged her new friend. It was the first time they had met in person.

"Weren't you just here last week?" Bomba asked.

"I must have overshot it a little. I meant to come back the day after."

"Why did you bring all that stuff?" Willow asked.

"Because I'm moving here," MK said quietly.

Bomba looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But, your entire family is back there," Willow said.

"My old family, yeah. But I never fit in as well as I do with my new family. I can still stay with you, right?"

Bomba took her trunk and put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course you can! Willow already got the guest room ready just in case you came back."

"Really?"

"Well, there was another reason I got it ready," she said suspiciously. "You may not have come back on the day you wanted, but you came on the perfect day. Earlier this morning Queen Marigold* did another magic experiment and…"

She was interrupted by the old creak of the door opening. MK looked up and, to her surprise, Nod, fully human sized, coming down the steps. With a cry of joy, she ran and leaped into his arms.

"MK?" he asked, equally as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home."

* * *

 ***Queen Tara's successor.**

 **AN: So, if you're looking for the final chapters in Companion Files, they have been combined with Courage in Dark Places as a longer, single storyline called "Fire and Ice." It's kind of like the 5th Companion book, and it jumps off directly from here.**

 **See, Hiccup never got to tell MK what she inspired him to do.**


End file.
